Tomorrows Yesterday
by Smashed Sunshine
Summary: *COMPLETE* Can the simplist thing be the most complicated? Is it possible for a boy and a girl, who are complete contradicitions of each other, to be together? Will they tear what they have apart? *Hr/D Please review*
1. Chapter 2

****

**Chapter Two **

_Time, almost always, seems at its slowest when thoughts lay heavy on the mind. Everything else in the world seems trivial to your one thought, your one need. No one else could possible know how you feel. You are truly alone in the world, where no understanding exists. All the other problems that exist in this one life are thrown aside all for this one…_

Draco reclined further into the seat that seemed to consume him. The cushions where stacked high enabling him to hide and be alone with himself. Things needed to be thought through. They needed to be thought through urgently, it seemed to him. If he didn't sort out the rollercoaster that was his emotions, he was going to scream or worse. Something was beginning to eat away at him and still no comprehension of what was happening filtered through. 

Slowly he rose from the depths of the seat and padded over to the small window that was embedded in the wall. The dappled light of noon stretched far into the distance making way for the new night. Draco stared into infinity and still found no relief from the questions. So many questions filled his head, each one weighing a thousand worlds and more. Knowledge seemed just out of reach, like the stars when you claw at the night skies. He cursed himself for ever thinking such things for even a fraction of a second. His whole existence denying the cold ache that weighed in his stomach every time he saw those eyes, deep and mysterious. That fraction of a second was more an eternity of denial. 

A balled up fist hit the wall and a resounding thunk ringed through his head. Quickly his eyes darted down to his hand that now hung loosely at his side. It had tried to free itself of the coldness that represented the perception of Draco. There was no passion, only a hatred for it. A hatred that stemmed so far it almost made up his entire structure. The only place that seemed free of this was his heart. Cold and barren as it was, there were those moments where he was the most passionate man alive. That's what was killing him softly. Those moments. He could feel the look of disgust spread over his face like a storm. Every time he had a moment, she was there. There with her chocolate brown eyes and a sparkle that seemed like everything and nothing at the same time. 

Somewhere far off a clock chimed bringing Draco away from the darkness of his thoughts. Ten more minutes left before the loneliness would be forced away by the presence of people. He sighed softly allowing himself a second of relief. Soon he would see her again and that feeling would return. He would try to ignore it but it would seem to burn inside him, warming his senses. Another sigh escaped. 'This can't be real,' he muttered, trying to convince himself with empty words. Inside he doubted them. Surely if he felt it, then it must be real? 

He walked slowly back over to the chair and slumped down into its recesses. A smile played about his lips as he thought of his last encounter with her. He was angry with himself for touching her. Now all he could think of was doing it again. Letting his fingers idly slide along her arm… Draco shook himself and glared at the wall. Nothing could stop the smile that was imprinted on his face though. Attentively, he ran his tongue over his dry lips and lets his eyes close. 

'Hermione,' he whispered into the silence.

Sweet surrender would have its price eventually. 

***

'Well you know what I think? I think that anyone who thinks that he is a good seeker, should be put under a damn good curse!'

Hermione looked down at the plate of food in front of her and pushed it about with her fork a bit. The salad that had once looked appetising now looked like a mashed up mess. The metal of her fork pierced a tomato repeatedly. Each blow more severe then the last. She gritted her teeth together and tried to keep a bright smile on her face. Occasionally she nodded and said, 'I agree,' in the hope that no-one would notice her anger. She didn't even know why she was angry. It was only Malfoy up to his usual tricks, trying to get the better of her. Trying to prove that his mudblood theories were right. That she really was a failure. Her stabbing motions increased in intensity. Well, she wasn't fooled by it for a second. Just because she thought he advanced on her, didn't mean he actually had. In her eyes, it was all a big joke to get her to falter. Well, under no circumstances would she show _him the chink in her armour. _

'And then I flew to Mars while eating dogs liver and drinking the blood of a new born child,' Ron said with a bright smile. 

Hermione's head flew up and she stared at him with her eyes wide in shock. 'You did _what?' she screeched._

Ron smiled slightly and placed his hand on hers, swiftly removing the fork from her fingers and lacing them between his own. She looked up at him and tried to show him a true smile, but failed miserably. 'It's not like you to savagely destroy a harmless tomato,' he said softly, 'Did you forget that vegetables have rights too?' Hermione laughed slightly and sighed, hanging her head low. 

Whenever Hermione needed cheering up, Ron always seemed to be there with a witty comment, or a shoulder to lean on. He was dependable and the greatest friend anyone could ask for. Somehow, he could make the whole world seem great with a small smile. She squeezed his hand gently and un-tangled her fingers from his. 

'I'm fine,' she said with a confident look, 'Just worried about the Potions test results, that's all!' 

The look of relief was visible on his face and Hermione smiled at the sight. Ron worried too much and she knew that her excuse was a perfectly plausible one. _Everyone knew that Hermione Granger worried about exams. She didn't want to concern him with her little run in. Whenever she even considered it the mental image of Ron and Harry trying to get one over on Malfoy and failing, flittered into her mind. She didn't want to get her friends in trouble for something that was probably just a figment of her imagination. _

Gracefully she rose from her seat at the Gryffindor table and gave the plate of mashed food a resigning look. The hollow feeling that filled her stomach seemed to be drowned out  by the constant clicking of the cogs in her head. She felt like her whole world had crumbled to pieces all because of that one question_." Wouldn't you like to know?" Curiosity seeped into her thoughts. What had he meant? Why had he said it? Was it just another ploy to get at her? Then there was that feeling that accompanied the questions. It built up at the depths of her, sending shivers up her spine. She didn't think they were bad shivers… The mere thought made her grimace. _

'You off somewhere?' Ron asked with one eyebrow raised. 

'Library,' she replied almost automatically and with that swiftly left, her robes billowing out slightly behind her. 

***

The rustic smell of old books tore through the dusty smell of the library and filled Draco's senses. His eyes rolled back and he slammed the book together firmly. The foul smell still lingered. Quietly he muttered something to himself and the book in his hands transformed into a newer version. 'Better.' He smiled at his own ingenious thought. Carefully he ran his fingers along the spine and opened it at a random page.

It was not often that Draco entered the library. He saw little need for it. All the books he needed could be bought for him at his own leisure. Then it would be his own concern of their well-being. Today though he came for a glimpse. Every step he had taken he had tried to convince himself that he was only going there for a book. Deep down he knew it was a lie. He wanted to see her. He wanted to touch her…

As the thoughts ran through his mind, a familiar voice reached his ears. It was shrill and sounded slightly abrupt, yet it was laced with concern and something else. Something that Draco couldn't put his finger on. He dared a glance up at her and saw the something. She was tired. Her face looked worn and her eyes almost gave the impression of a thousand years awake. A smile played about his lips. To him, she looked more and more beautiful everyday. And it wasn't just the physical beauty either. When she spoke, she seemed to glow and make the people around her do the same. A growl escaped his pale lips. 'Damn fool!' He muttered and looked away.

Even when his eyes weren't on her, he found himself able to know where she was. At that precise moment in time, she was walking towards one of the only free seats in the whole place. It surprised him how many people came to this dank place. Never the less, here he was, sat like a fool, waiting for some girl to walk past. What was he thinking? He sighed. He was thinking of her. Already he'd had what he wanted, a glimpse, but something in him wanted more. He looked down at the empty seat beside him and smiled. 

 Hermione was edging closer and closer to the chair. Her face was filled with confusion. Draco imagined her arguing with herself. Should she sit next to the boy she hated most in the school? Another smile washed over him. Sure, she would, to have her book time. 

'Mind if I sit here?' said a muffled voice from behind him. Without looking, he knew it instantly. 

'What Granger? Think you can handle yourself sitting next to me?' He said as a snide reply, ensuring that it was to his everyday standard. 

From the corner of his eye, he could see her scowling and cursing him under her breath. Slowly, she pulled out the chair and sat down, neatly crossing her legs and placing a book down in front of her. He glanced down at the title and gave it a critical glare. 'Didn't know a Mudblood like yourself could even read that text.' 

'Shut up, Malfoy,' She muttered dangerously. 

Inwardly he sighed. Did she hate him as much as he thought? His mind raced at the ideas of how to test her. His eyes darted round the room, searching out for ways. If only there was a way… He smiled and glanced up to see her reading her book. Then, taking her cue, he did the same. 

As his eyes stared at the text, he watched her. Then slowly he let his hand drop down onto his knee under the table. He hesitated for a second, thinking through the responses he could get. It was unlikely she would do anything too obvious as they were in a public place. A public place where silence was a rule. Lifting his hand gently it moved it until it hovered over hers, then let it slip over it.

The first thing she did was jump. He tried to hide the smile that was pushing his lips up. She was staring at him as if he had gone mad. The temptation to push her was too much for him. He slowly rubbed a finger along the indentation of her knee, pushing up the hem of her skirt a fraction. The pained expression on her face was priceless and again Draco imagined the argument. Should she cause a scene or should she let him fondle her knee? He'd laugh about it when he was alone. 

She was shivering under his touch, he could feel it. All he wanted to do was blurt it out. He wanted to tell her, confide in her the truth. Maybe it wasn't love but there was something there. The passion he hated was there. The look in her eye. The curl of her hair. The way her nose turned up slightly at the end. The bittersweet fragrance of her perfume that made him long to be closer. All the elements of his feelings were there in that moment and the cold expanse of his heart was warmed.

Sharply he was torn away from his thoughts by a warm hand resting over his own, pushing at his skin. He thought about it for a minute and moved his fingers slightly further up her skirt. He didn't want to scare her, but he wanted her to know. A gulp was audible as she dug her nails hard into his hand. He bit his tongue to hold back the yelp. 'Feisty' he said under his breath, and twisted his hand round so their fingers were locked together. Eagerly, she struggled to unlock her fingers and eventually he let them slip away. 

Draco accepted defeat and stood up letting his chair clatter backwards filling the empty silence. He glared down at the book, muttered the reverse spell and turned to leave. Before doing so he ran his fingers along her shoulder blades and leaned down to whisper in her ear. 'Until next time, Hermione.'

With that he left her, his heart heavy. Sweet surrenders price had come and now he would never venture to be close to her again. Better to be cold, then warm and rejected. 

_…desire. It drives you through the day and it drives you through the night. All your thoughts are filled by it. You are completely consumed, verging on the edge of obsession. Only in your dreams do they come to you. Sweet and bitter combined. It makes you want to scream. It makes you want to cry…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

_The window was hung on the wall like a picture frame, the picture constantly changing. One day there are sunbeams and laughter, children dancing and playing within the secure world of dreams. On other days, rain falls from the sky and the picture is bleak. No one enters the frame. And every single one of those days, someone smiles, someone cries, a heart is given away and a heart is broken…_

On the day in question, a light gust of wind caught the trees in its race to be ahead of itself. The soft trickle of the leaves being pushed away filled the silence of the morning.  Long gone was the bird's song of dawn and all that was left was the sunlight touching each object in its path. Time passed slowly, enjoying the peace and quiet of the morning. At that precise moment, everything seemed all right with the world. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was untainted by the troubles of the Muggle world.

Hermione sat bolt upright in bed a panicked expression imprinted into her features. A hand flew up to her mouth and shook slightly as the cool night air washed over it. She bit her lip attentively as her vision began to clear. Across the room from her was a window. A soft light played around her face and the panic soon faded. She pulled the soft duvet up round her chin and pushed the tangled mess of hair from her face. Silence reined in the dormitory. Hermione took a deep breath and stretched upwards, preparing herself for getting out of bed. A yawn built up in the back of her throat and she fought to contain it. Finally though, she let it escape, smothering it with the palm of her hand. Her eyes flicked down to where her hand was now rested on the duvet. Patterns of the crumpled sheets where temporarily embedded in her skin. She smiled slightly and traced the lines with her fingers. To her it was just evidence of a good nights sleep. Shuffling about a bit, she stuck her foot out of the confining quilt. A shiver ran up her spine as the chill reached her. Quickly she withdrew it and snuggled up even more. 'Five more minutes,' she said sinking back down into the bed and letting her eyes drop closed.

***

Hermione clutched at her robes as she ran down the corridor at break neck speed. 'Merlin, Merlin, Merlin!' she said under her breath as she reached the stairs and screeched to a halt. The staircase that should have descended before her was gone. She cursed whoever had thought of giving the stairs a life of their own. Looking around desperately, she spotted a staircase slowly moving towards her. A sigh of relief escaped her lips and she impatiently crossed her arms across her chest, tapping her foot lightly against the carpeting of the floor. 

The corridors of Hogwarts were filled with silence at this time of day. All the students would be in the great hall tucking into the first meal of the day. Hermione smiled at the thought of food. The queasy rumbling in her stomach was beginning to become audible. She had the plan all mapped out in her mind. It would take the stairs about two minutes to reach her. Then, if she ran as fast as she could, she might be able to grab the last of the food on the Gryffindor table before going to Potions with Harry and Ron. Nervously, she played with a strand of hair that hung in front of her face. Her foot tapping became quicker and louder, as she became more frustrated. Finally, the stairs arrived and she jumped. Swiftly she bound down the stairs two at a time, spurred on by the growing ache in her stomach.

As she neared the Great Hall, she gasped for breath, each gulp becoming more difficult. She came to a stop right in front of the large oak doors and brushed out the creases in her skirt with a hand. Once it was smoothed out, she ran her hands through her hair in an attempt to rid herself of the nighttime tangles that were showing. She took a deep breath and timidly pushed the door open.

The first thing that hit Hermione was the aroma of food and coffee that filled the room with a homey feel. Ever since the first year, she'd been amazed at the amount of food she could eat. Hogwarts food was delicious at the best of times. Her favourite meal of the day was dinner. She could sit with her friends and feel completely relaxed. There was no pressure for her to get up and go to lessons and no fear of being late for anything. The best bit was always the company though. She had known Harry and Ron for almost six years now and she loved them with all her heart. Sometimes, of course, the bickering would be too much for her and she would storm off, but normally they were happy. Hogwarts was her home away from home in every way.

The second thing that hit Hermione was the flow of people making their way out of the hall. She swore under her breath, not wanting anyone to hear her. Taking another deep breath, she hunched her shoulders, lowered her head and tried to barge through all the people. Nothing was going to stop her from getting at least one thing to eat. After a few minutes being pushed backwards by the flow of people, she persevered and began shoving people out of the way with her elbows. 

As she dug her elbow into someone she heard a familiar laugh coming from in front of her. A smile graced her face and she pushed further to get to the voice. Muttering apologies to various people, she finally reached her destination.

'Jeesh Hermione! You look like hell!' Ron said with a slight smile. 

Hermione scowled at him and muttered something about hell being the new fashion look. She looked eagerly at his hands and then stuck a hand in his pocket searching for food. Ron watched her wide eyed for a couple of seconds then carefully removed her hands with his own. 'Stop that,' He muttered quietly giving her back her hands. She blushed slightly and tuned to look at Harry who had his hands firmly stuck in his pockets.

'Have either of you got any food at all?' She asked almost shrilly. 

Ron and Harry looked at each other and shook their heads. She stamped her foot and took a deep breath. If there was one thing she didn't want to do, it was miss one of Snape's lessons. Without thinking, she rubbed her empty stomach, willing away the hollow feeling inside. She spun on her heel and almost marched back out into the corridor. Harry and Ron laughed audibly behind her and she turned to scowl at them. 

Without much further ado, they were soon at Potions. Hermione walked along the side of the benches, running her fingers over the smooth panelling fixed to the side. The room was full with Slytherin and Gryffindor students, all fixed with a blank expression. She glanced around. Snape wasn't anywhere in sight. She smiled slightly and took her place on the front row next to Harry. Quickly she put her books on the table and opened them to where she had bookmarked the lessons work. It was always best, in her opinion, to try be a step ahead of Snape. 

The door flew open with a bang and the tall sinister shape of Snape briskly marched down the side and to the front of the classroom. He was dressed from foot to toe in black, as usual, and looked like he had something smelly under his nose. The familiar sneer crossed his face.

'Today, class, we are going to have a test on all we have learnt this year,' He said with venom.

A stifled groan lingered in the room as the lesson began.

***

'How do you think you did?' 

Hermione brought herself away from her own thoughts and glanced up at Harry. He smiled gently at her. She returned the gesture knowing that he knew the answer to his own question. Everybody knew that Hermione Granger _always does well in exams._

'I think I did alright,' she said with a smile.

They walked towards the great hall in silence. Ron, she knew, had gone to find his books for the next few lessons and she could sense Harry had wanted to go too. Both of the boys treated her as if she was incapable most of the time and she found it strangely comforting. She liked having brotherly figures in her life.

'I think Ron might need some help with finding those books. You know what he's like,' she said firmly.

Harry glanced at her and saw what she meant. Nodding, he turned and moved quickly through the crowd and towards the stairs. She watched him for a lingering second and then walked forward almost knocking someone over. 'Oh, I am sorry…' She muttered blushing slightly. Then she looked up to see it was and scowled.

'Watch where you're going Granger,' he spat at her, 'or do you purposefully go around walking into people?'

'Only special people like you,' she said snidely and tried to side step him. To her surprise, he blocked her movements with his body and she ended up stepping into him again. 'Get out of the way, Malfoy,' she said in a dangerous whisper.

'What Granger? Can't even get past me without the help of Potter and Weasley?' He said with a callous laugh. 

Hermione attempted to get past him again and again he blocked her path. 'Careful Malfoy, I might start to think you want to keep me here!' She said calmly trying to hold back the shrill tone of her voice.

Draco smiled and ran a finger along her arm, sending a frown to her face. He leaned in close. Hermione held her breath and felt his own breath hot against her neck. His lips were close to her ear now and she shivered under his touch. She could feel him smiling. She stared blankly at a spot just past his shoulder, as of it was something that happened everyday. 

'Wouldn't you like to know?' He whispered softly.

Hermione felt her eyes widen and instinctively she pushed him away and gave him the, 'your beneath me and your scum,' look before storming up the corridor, her head held high. She heard him laugh and growled to herself. 

As soon as she knew she was out of sight she half ran, half jogged, up to the Gryffindor Common room. She felt like hitting someone. She felt like screaming. She was disappointed with herself for not having handled the situation better. Quickly, she muttered the password to the Fat Lady and climbed into the room. All was quiet and still, not a soul in sight. She double-checked them screeched in anger, stamping her foot down on the floor. Slipping her hand into her robes, she withdrew her wand and waved it about making it crackle at the end. Again, she growled.

'Calm down Hermione,' she muttered to herself, 'it's just Malfoy. Don't bring yourself down to his level.' She took a couple of deep breaths and walked up to her dorm room. 

***

_…The window was hung on the wall like a picture frame, the picture constantly changing. The sunshine was bright and the broomsticks flew high. All was content outside. No hearts had been broken. None had been given away. Tranquillity reined supreme._

_That was that day. What about tomorrow?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing, apart from my story, hopefully.

**Author's Note:** Tammy- San. I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes! I often end up writing this really, really, late at night. So I hope you can forgive me on that one. And you'll have to wait and see about those questions…who knows what could happen with a mind like mine! Also MoogleWithAStick, thank you for your speechlessness! 

**Acknowledgements:** To Clara Lou (ID: 142468) who I think might have a little too much faith in my writing skills. 

**Chapter 3**

_Loneliness in this world is a bitter thing. When you are truly alone, you are haunted by thoughts and memories. Each one nips at you making you crave solidarity. Maybe then, you could have the knowledge to answer the questions. The questions that are driving you mad. They say that curiosity killed the cat…_

Hermione threw herself onto the main couch in the Gryffindor Common Room and glared down at her knee. Her skirt was raised slightly revealing the pale flesh. She wrinkled her nose up at the sight of it. It was dirty. She felt betrayed by her own knee, and at the same time stupid for feeling like that. Her whole being was thrown into contradiction. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. It was time to sort things out in her mind before the confusion drove her mad.

Draco had touched her. He had violated her personal space. His fingers had caressed her knee softly making her feel… She bit her lip at the thought. A shiver had run through her body making her feel alive. As if, his touch could replace the essential things in life. Disgusted by herself, she covered her knee angrily with the course material of the skirt. What had he done to her? She was pretty sure it was not natural to feel anything like that about someone you hated with your body and soul, someone who supposedly hated you with the exact venom. Had he bewitched her? Was it merely a spell? Or…

'Mione?' A soft voice pierced her thoughts. Instantly she looked up to find herself looking into the eyes of Ron. His face was softened by the glow of the fire and a serious frown etched his features. She frowned at the sight. Something was wrong. 

'What's wrong?' She said urgently, 'Has something happened? Where's Harry?'

She found herself on her feet looking around wildly. It wasn't like her friend to be so serious. Her mind conjured images of Voldemort and she could feel the panic rising in her. 

Ron laughed quietly and placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing gently at the corners. Hermione relaxed. She had over reacted once again and now she felt stupid. A blush crept about her cheeks. 'The world isn't ending just yet. I just need to talk to you,' Ron said moving an inch closer to her. She looked up at him and smiled. 'Hermione….I…'

The Fat Lady swung back and Harry stuck his head round the corner. Both Hermione and Ron turned to stare at him. Harry had a small smile on his face, and it suddenly dawned on her what he was thinking. Ron was stood close to her, his hands on her shoulders, a serious look on his face, in a completely empty room. She felt her jaw drop slightly and brushed Ron's hands away. She didn't want Harry making something out of nothing. 

'Caught you at a bad time?' Harry said with a laugh.

'No!' She replied a little too quickly and she glanced at Ron just in time to catch the hurt look on his face. He turned away from her and paced over to the fire, his head low. Reaching out a hand, she went to touch him but he moved away. A frown creased between her eyebrows and a sigh escaped her lips audibly. Ron turned his head to look at her. 

'Get out,' He said softly.

'What?' Harry said slightly shocked.

'Get out. I need to talk to Hermione,' Ron replied firmly.

Hermione could see Harry's eyes darting between the two of them and she felt a familiar tugging at her heart. About a year ago, Ron had tried to tell her how he felt and she had rejected him. She loved him dearly but not in the same way he did about her. Since then they hadn't spoken about it. She thought he might have forgotten her and moved on, but something told her this was going to end in pain.

'I can't stay,' She said quickly, 'I have to go find…Ginny.' Quickly she darted across the room and pushed past Harry with a smile, then ran down the corridor. 'Bye!' She called back. 

***

Draco walked along the corridor, scuffing his feet along the carpet. Since his encounter with Hermione he couldn't settle to one thing. He felt somehow rejected by her, even though he had expected nothing but that reaction. Swiftly, he whipped his cape round him. Crabbe and Goyle lingered a couple of steps behind. He acknowledged their presence but was completely ignoring their conversation. One thing and one thing only, occupied his mind. It had done so for weeks now and was driving him insane. 

As they reached a corner, Draco felt an intense stare burning into him. He looked up from his feet and the floor and saw Hermione stood in front of him. Her hair was tussled and her eyes seemed darker then usual. A single strand of wispy brown hair dropped down onto her face. Draco longed to tuck it back behind her ear and gaze into her troubled eyes. Instead, he looked at her critically and sneered slightly. 

'Why?' She asked in a dangerously soft whisper. 

'Why what Granger?' He said daring her to continue her train of thought. He knew too well what she wanted the answer too, and he under no circumstances wanted it voiced to the world.

'You know what I'm talking about, Malfoy. Why?' She was shouting now and he winced slightly, anger building up. 

'I don't have time to play petty games with a little Mudblood like you!' He retaliated softly, feeling guilt almost the second the words fell out. The look on her face was more then enough. She looked almost betrayed by his words and he thought he saw a tear forming in her eye. With that she shoved past him and stormed up the corridor. 

'Want us to go after her? Show her some manners?' Crabbe said with a snarl.

Draco stared at the space where she had been. So close it had seemed, yet so far. He had pushed her too far before and had sworn not to do so again. Now on top of that he had hurt her. It had seemed like such a natural thing to do. Almost instinctively he had thrown abuse at her. 

'No,' He muttered, 'leave her to me. I know what to do.'

***

'Boiling his blood could be fun'

Hermione was sat in the library leafing through a book of curses. There was no way she was letting Malfoy get away with that. He would have to pay somehow and the list of curses she had written out on a piece of paper was going to help. She growled and looked up at the clock. It was nearly time for dinner in the Great Hall. The possibilities of her cursing him tonight didn't seem to be high. Slowly she closed the book and rubbed her temples gently. 

After a couple of minutes like that, she rose from her chair and prowled across the room, placing the book back on its shelf. She pushed the door open wearily, feeling the lack of sleep wash over. The past couple of days had been riddled with confusion and curiosity. She rubbed at her eye with her hand and yawned. 'Sleep,' she muttered.

As the words left her lips she felt a sharp tug at her arm and found herself being dragged forward into a pitch-black classroom. She gasped in surprise and felt a hand clamp down over her mouth. Whoever had pulled her in was stood close. She was pinned up against the wall by a strong grip round her wrist and a hot sticky breath against her cheek. 

'Don't ever, ever, confront me like that ever, ever, again,' said a slow dangerous voice by her ear. Hermione grimaced. 

The pressure over her mouth was released and she took a couple of deep breaths before trying to speak. 'What do you want from me?' she asked in a croaky voice, 'Because if that's all you have to say, I have to go.'

The grip on her wrist tightened and she felt his body touch hers. His free hand was stroking her hair tenderly. She shivered feeling a familiar feeling wash over her. The intended inward sigh escaped and she felt her heart skip a beat. Draco was laughing softly.

'I don't see what's so funny! You drag me in here after having insulting me previously, not to mention invading my personal space earlier, and scare the hell out of me just to…'

She was cut off by a pair of cool lips firmly pressed against hers. It took her a couple of minutes to realise what was happening. Draco was kissing her. She thought about what to do. She should push him away with her free hand and then slap him. Her eyes slowly closed as the kiss became more intense and instead of pushing him away she felt her hand claw at the side of his body. 'No,' she tried to mutter and felt the kiss end.

Slowly she opened one eye and felt a steely stare upon her. The grip on her wrist was gone and the body heat that had been close was far. Suddenly a sense of loss ripped through her. What had she done wrong? Her hand went up to her lips and she checked to make sure they were still there. A soft rustling noise came from somewhere in front of her and she closed her eyes again, leaning heavily against the wall. 

'Malfoy?' She whispered. 

She stretched a hand out in front of her and searched for him with her fingertips. Unsteadily she stepped forward into the darkness. With a simple wave of her wand she could have illuminated the room but some how it didn't seem right. The darkness seemed appropriate as she stumbled about. Her leg crashed into a desk and she let out a little whine. Instantly her hands where on her leg, soothing out the bump. 'Damn you Malfoy,' she muttered, 'If I ever get my hands on you, I'll…' She faltered. What would she do? 

Suddenly she felt fingers lightly brush the sides of her waist. Her eyes fluttered closed as her hair was pushed aside from her neck and a pair of lips was placed hungrily against her flesh. Trails of fiery kisses were slowly creeping up her neck towards her ear. The sensations running through her were beginning to take effect. Slowly, she found herself raising her hand, her fingertips stroking gently at Draco's cheek. His free hand was round her waist, pulling her close to his body. A soft, musky moan drifted in the room. Hermione felt a familiar blush creep up her cheeks. The kisses became tendered, the higher up they got on her neck. His fingers were idly playing with the material of her jumper as his head nuzzled hers.

'Malfoy?' She whispered again into the darkness.

'Goodbye Hermione,' he said softly into her ear. With that, he moved away and all Hermione had left with was the echo of the door closing behind him.

A tear softly trickled down her cheek as she realised what had happened. Her eyes opened and she was alone. She hugged her arms around her body and let her head hang. 

'What do you want from me?' 

_…but knowledge brought it back. So, do you keep the knowledge to yourself? Build up the walls and hide behind a mask? A mask is ever only temporary, for you crave to pull it away. You crave to let it been known. Ultimately, knowledge gives you power but not necessarily action. Again, you are alone in the world…_

***

**Author's Note 2:** Well I hope you enjoyed this instalment as much as I did thinking it up. Now please **review**!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! I love you all! Ok, might have scared you all away with that one, but you all really cheered me up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing! **

**Chapter 4**

_Passion exists in many forms. It exists physically and mentally. It can feel like a million emotions exploding within you like fireworks in a dark sky. Whatever that feeling it makes you alive. Blood courses through your veins and exhilaration fills every particle of your being.  Whether it is love or hate, passion exists. The confusion is the thin line between them…_

Draco glanced down at the piece of parchment in front of him. Blank. Steadily, he leant his elbows on the desk top and placed his chin in the palms of his hands. The quill lay discarded by the side, a single blot of ink crashed down onto the blank expanse. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The essay he was supposed to be writing wasn't getting done. His concentration was broken by the constant flow of thoughts.

It had only been the day before that he had come up with the plan to set the record straight with Hermione. He had to show her that what had happened in the library had been a mistake, if not for him then defiantly for her. Most importantly of all though, she had to know that Draco Malfoy was as bad as ever. Of course, when it had come to the actual plan in action it had gone terribly wrong.

Angrily he screwed up the piece of parchment and threw it across the room. Why did she have to smell so good? He growled. She had been so close, enough so for him to be able to feel her heart racing within her chest. Then she had to go and babble on and on, pushing his patience. The only reasonable way to shut her up was to kiss her. Well, that's the way it had seemed to him at the time. A smile teased his lips. What a kiss it had been! She had tasted a little like strawberries and the moment she began to retaliate the kiss, had felt like heaven. Another sigh. That was when the plan was scrapped. All he wanted then was her there and then. 

In a large sweeping motion, Draco was standing up and pacing the floor. He had to leave her alone. She was no good for him. No. She was too good for him. That was the problem. If he ever pursued his desire for her, he would be cut down by Potter and Weasley. He scowled at the mere thought of them. They would take the moral high ground, making an already complicated relationship more so. Goodbye was the wisest thing to do. It had been hard to say, to tear himself away from her, but he had done it. Now he had to live with the consequences.

Padding over to the window, he surveyed the grounds below. First Years were souring up and then landing and occasionally a brittle shout of exasperation could be heard from Madame Hooch. Draco couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. Life in the first year had been so much easier. It was a time where girls where merely a tiresome group, who were ignored at all costs. A time where hatred was just that. Then slowly through the Fourth Year, there had been women. Draco didn't know where they had all come from, but they were there. They looked great and manipulated the hell out of any boy with a pulse. He had found his eyes wondering and his heart racing when they walked by. It had all felt so primal. Well, it had until her. 

It had happened in the Fifth Year. He had been stood out in the cold during a rare out door lesson, rubbing his hands together and glaring with contempt at Potter. The teacher, whose name he couldn't remember, was talking about something or other. Draco hadn't been listening. Instead, he had stood and muttered empty threats towards his nemesis. That was when it happened. A sharp gust of wind began whipping about them and he had felt his gaze shift. There she had stood. Her face turned defiantly to the wind, her chin high, and a small smile playing about her lips. Her eyes had seemed to twinkle as her hair was flung back, gently riding the wind. His heart had seemed to melt away for a second. For the first time in his life, Draco had noticed Hermione. Truly noticed her. 

Memories of that day stayed imprinted in his mind. He hadn't understood at the time what was happening, but now it was blatantly clear. Love, he thought, was too strong a word. For love to occur she would have to reciprocate his feelings. He was unsure of this part. Yesterday when he had made his final advancement, she hadn't pulled away. In fact, it seemed like she was enjoying the experience. It had defiantly sounded it anyway. Regret tripped through his body. Maybe goodbye had been a bad idea… 'No Malfoy,' he whispered, 'She could never love you.'

***

'That's just one of life's little mysteries.'

Hermione nodded and gazed into the flames that danced about in the fireplace. Her and Harry had been sat like this for a couple of hours now. Harry would talk and she would nod and add in a little bit of input now and then. Her heart wasn't entirely in the matter though and she found herself drifting in and out of the conversation. Why did life have to be confusing? The things you became to rely on as always being there where gone. Ron had disappeared off the face of the planet and Ginny wasn't talking to her. Then there was the kiss. She was trying her best not to think about that though. 

'Harry,' she said softly, 'Do you know where Ron went?' Harry shook his head. She sighed. It didn't help that her best friend was avoiding her. In fact, it made it made everything harder. 

'I think he was a little annoyed about you running off when he wanted to talk,' Harry said with equal softness. Hermione nodded for the hundredth time that night. She shouldn't have done it. Maybe if she hadn't she wouldn't be in the predicament she was now. 

All she had been able to 'avoid' thinking about all day, was the feeling of Draco's lips pressed against hers. It had seemed so right. They had fitted together almost perfectly it had seemed. The hate that had been between them seemed to have gone. No…not gone, changed. It had seemed to metamorphosis into something more… She couldn't put her finger on it. She sighed. It was like a drug. 

'Right, I'm off,' Harry said getting to his feet, 'I don't know what's wrong with you, but I advise you go sort it out.'

Hermione looked up at her friends sudden bout of in depth advise. Her jaw dropped slightly. Was it that obvious that something was wrong? She watched as he left for his dorm with a slight frown. She needed to escape. 

Urgently, she stood up and made a dash up to her dorm room. She shoved the door open with both hands and almost fell into the room. Glancing around, she noticed it was empty and smiled. Her eyes rested on the chest that lay at the end of her bed. She walked over to it and pulled the lid open. Raking her hands through it a bit she finally pulled out an old pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt. She smiled. Even though she was all for rules and regulations she knew that they could easily be broken. 

Tonight, she had decided, she would slip out on to the grounds and take a long walk to clear her head. Secretly she hoped she would stumble upon Malfoy. She craved for him to touch her again. She bit her lip gently. He had said goodbye to her. It had seemed so final. Had he meant it? Or was it simply a gesture that he was leaving? As she thought about it, she slipped her skirt off over her hips and pulled the old jeans on. Quickly she removed her jumper and shirt and slipped the t-shirt on. Glancing in the mirror, she checked her reflection and twisted her hair up with a clip. Finally, shoving her wand in her waistband, she left the room with a flourish.

***

The silence of the corridors seemed to consume Draco as he crept about in the shadows. Silent, like a cat, he moved between them with exact precision. With his prowess, no one would notice his nighttime activities. Glancing around again, he flattened himself against the wall. He didn't want to be caught by Filch out of bed at this time. 

Outside the pitter-patter of rain was beginning to build up. Each suicidal drop plummeting down to its ultimate death. Draco glanced up at the clock and shivered slightly when lightning broke out through the night sky. The atmosphere made him tingle with excitement. Something was going to happen. He could feel it in his skin. He stepped closer to the window. His silhouette was etched out by the night sky. 

The sound of feet made him turn his head. Someone was coming towards him. Instinctively, he merged back into the shadows. His eyes dropped until they were merely slits and slowed his breathing down so it wouldn't be audible. The figure drew closer and he could just about make out the build. Too petite to be any of the teachers was the first thing that struck him. People who regularly slipped out late at night didn't normally walk so boldly for all to see, he thought. He moved a little to get a better look and felt the familiar tug of a smile, when he saw who it was. Hermione Granger. 

Suddenly his attention was drawn away from the girl to a soft scraping noise coming from up the corridor. Filch. His mind raced for a solution. Hermione was still walking steadily down the corridor, completely unaware that Filch was only seconds away from discovering her. He bit his bottom lip. The promise not to interfere with her again, lingered on his mind. Should he save her, or let her be caught? He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, uncertainty beginning to get at him. With a deep breathe he came to a conclusion. He'd let her be caught. That's was the Malfoy thing to do. Stand by and let it happen to other people. She stepped in front of his hiding place and he swore he could feel her heart racing. Her small frame was shaking slightly and a single strand of hair to seemed fall in slow motion across her face. 'Bugger', he muttered and shot out an arm, pulling her into the shadows. 

At first, she seemed shocked and Draco could see a fresh glare beginning to work its way onto her face. Pulling himself out of the daze he was beginning to slip into, he placed his hand firmly over her mouth and signalled for her to be quiet. The scraping was coming closer and the deep raspy breathing of Filch was clear.  Draco closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the wall, above Hermione's shoulder. His body was practically crushed against hers and he could feel her discomfort. The smell of her hair drifted up to his nostrils. He quickly smothered a sigh of happiness and waited for a couple of seconds until Filch's footsteps were but a distant memory.

Slowly, but regretfully, he eased backwards and took his hand away from her mouth. Her lips were trembling slightly and she looked almost close to tears. An urge to take her in his arms and comfort her, washed over him but he resisted. The fear of rejection was a little too much for him at this time of night. 

'What are you doing?' Hermione hissed. Draco looked down and cleared his face of all emotion. He didn't want her to know that he had done something from the kindness of his heart. 

'Don't worry Granger,' He muttered stepping back, 'Didn't want you blowing my cover. Won't do it again.' His eyes still rested on her, and he could see a blush creep up her cheeks. She was obviously embarrassed at having been saved from Filch by Draco. It hurt that she felt like that. All his good intentions seemed over-ruled by his reputation. 

Glancing up the corridor, he stepped out of the hiding place and into the light. He blinked a couple of times and then stretched. She was watching him. Her eyes seemed to be burning into him, trying to make sense out of what was happening. Choosing to ignore her, he began to walk towards the main doors. He needed to cool off and the storm outside was the perfect way to do so. 

Pushing the oak doors open, he was confronted by a wind swept sight. He smiled and stepped out into the wind and rain. It whipped at his cloak and he pulled it closer round him. As he was admiring the spectacular storm, he heard the door close softly behind him and a presence at his side. He turned his head and was surprised to see Hermione stood there, also looking out at the storm.

'My names Hermione,' she whispered, 'Who are you?'

Draco thought about it and silently walked forward onto the path. The shadow of Hogwarts was cast across the wide expanse of grass before him. An eerie howl pierced the silence of night and he jumped slightly. The Forbidden Forest was one of the only things that made a shiver run through him. Hermione, who was stood behind him, also reacted this way. He smiled then turned round quickly, catching her off guard. 'Scared?'

'I'm not scared of you,' she said defiantly, the wind tossing her hair back. 

He watched a trickle of water run down her face. She was licking her lips nervously and he couldn't help but stare. Slowly he took a step forward and she backed away. He tried again, and again she backed away. He laughed softly. 'You sure of that?' Another scowl crossed her face. He stepped forward again and this time she held her ground, spurned on by Draco's comment. Looking down he ran his fingers over her cheek, their eyes connecting. Her whole body was trembling with cold and he pulled off his cloak and wrapped it round her. 

'Draco,' He whispered, maintaining eye contact. 

Hermione nodded and pushed a hand out of the cloak. 'Hello Draco, nice to meet you.'

Taking her hand, he pulled her close sharply. A smile played about her lips, her free hand pressed against his chest. He smiled back and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before leaning in closer. Faltering slightly, he wondered what to do. Had the words she'd spoken meant to have that implication? Her fingers dug into his chest bringing him back to reality. She pulled him closer a little. The rain on her face made her look like a lost little girl, yet the glint in her eye said more. Draco found himself nuzzling against her affectionately. She was mumbling something to herself, interrupting his actions.

'What?' He whispered.

'I said when are you going to kiss me?' She repeated firmly.

He laughed at her forwardness. And just then, it didn't matter what he was doing. It didn't matter who he was with. It was just a boy and a girl, stood out in the storm, needing each other. And with that thought in mind, he kissed her gently on the lips. 

Little did they know that eyes where upon them…

_…The line is only ever definite when either love turns to hate, or hate to love. Sometimes it happens suddenly like a bolt of lightning flashing across the sky. Sometimes it's slow at the start but picks up like the rain pouring from heavy clouds. Passion is like a storm. Unpredictable and predictable at the same time. A new and old experience. Spectacular and average. Complete opposition becoming something beautiful and dangerous…_

***

**Author's Note 2: So what do you think? Curious? Well review please! I will be forever grateful for your opinion. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Well here it is, finally. I'm having a few teething problems with my html format, but I've tried my best to highlight the italic parts that come at the beginning and end of the chapter. Hope you find it to your liking!**

**Acknowledgements: To ALL my lovely reviewers. Thank you especially to those who like my story enough to add it to their favourites. I am flattered! And the answer to your question, Jade of the long review, is yes. I do write the bits at the beginning and end. As for whom it is watching… Read on and see!**

****

**Chapter 5**

_Temptation. Desire. Passion. The deadliest sins of man. The most powerful thing on earth. It makes you feel a thousand emotions in one small space. The constant beating of your heart is outrun by the thoughts whisking through your mind. You want to laugh. You want to tell the world. You can't. Love forbidden by the resistance of hatred…  _

'If we add this… to this …'

Hermione stifled what seemed to have been the thousandth yawn that day. She couldn't remember the exact time she got back to her dorm, but it had seemed quite late. All she could remember was a happy floating feeling that had haunted her dreams. That and the storm. It had raged on all night she recalled. Draco had eventually let go of her and she had snuck back up to her dorm with the most enormous grin on her face. Kissing him had been like heaven, in her mind. 

'Hermione? Will this explode if… '

She fell from her memories with a bump. Professor Flitwick had paired her up with Neville, in a hope that nothing would explode. Unfortunately she hadn't been paying attention and the rose that had been about to bloom, with the help of a quick potion and spell, had blown up. She winced slightly at the sight of Neville. His hair was singed slightly and a shocked look seemed imprinted onto his face. Quickly she pulled out her wand and muttered a cleaning spell. The soot and ashes on his face disappeared and his hair rearranged itself into a comb over. He sighed, 'Thanks'. 

'I'm sorry Neville,' she said quickly, 'My mind was somewhere else.'

'That's alright. It always happens to me,' He said with a smile.

He was right. Things did always seem to explode when he was around. Hermione pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and stared at the space where the rose bud had been. A sigh escaped her lips. She was annoyed that she hadn't been paying enough attention to what was happening in the lesson. It was all her fault. Slowly, she dropped her forehead down onto the surface of the table and closed her eyes. All she felt like doing was curling up in a ball and sleeping for an eternity. 

After five more minutes, that seemed like forever to her, class was dismissed for lunch. She rubbed her stomach. Hunger was beginning to make strange noises in her stomach. Taking a deep breath she swept her books up into her arms and made her way to the door. Glancing to the left she noticed Ron. He was watching her intently. She smiled at him, and waved. Ron looked away immediately and walked briskly up the corridor in the opposite direction. 

'Ron!' She called after him loudly, pushing past a few people to get closer to him. She tried again but he seemed not to hear her. Sighing heavily, she rubbed at her forehead. Why was he ignoring her like this? She turned and walked along the corridor holding her books tightly to her chest. Someone crashed into her and she rolled her eyes. People never seemed to look where they were going. 

As the thoughts rushed through her mind a hand shot out and pulled her into an empty corridor. She gasped slightly and felt her books drop to the floor as two cool lips pressed against hers. Hands wandered slowly down her body and gently she was pressed up against the wall. The kiss was intense and Hermione instantly returned it, wrapping her arms round his neck and pulling him close. She sighed as their tongues touched. Sharply she pulled back and opened her eyes. 'Hello,' she said in what she hoped was a seductive voice.

Draco was smiling slyly, his eyes burning into her. A shiver ran up her spine at sight. He laughed and ran a finger slowly up her arm. 'Nice to see you too,' he whispered before kissing her gently on the lips. She smiled brightly and blushed slightly. He glanced down at the scattered books on the floor then moved to pick them up. Hermione growled softly, grabbed his robe collar and spun so he was up against the wall. Quickly she leaned in close and began to kiss him. He retaliated quickly and pulled her forward by the hips. Brushing gently at his cheeks, she deepened the kiss. 'Hermione…' he mumbled between kisses. She pulled back a little, confused. 

'Sorry,' she said taking a step back, 'I'll go…' Draco sighed and grabbed her roughly round the waist.

'Where do you think your going?' He said with a smile. 

'I'm hungry,' she replied icily and tried to pull away. Draco tightened his grip and pulled her to him. Another sly smile played on his lips.

'So am I,' he whispered. With that he kissed her playfully. She tried to stifle the giggle that was building up in her. 'You think that's funny?' He said dangerously and tickled her sides. Hermione squirmed about trying not to shriek at the sensation. 

'Stop!' She said in an attempt to sound demanding and firm. His fingers paused for a second. Glancing up at him, she took in his looks. His blond hair was almost perfectly combed back, but a single strand fell down taking away all the order. The silver of his eyes seemed to pierce through her, and his pale skin gave made him look almost angelic. Reaching up with her hand, she pushed the strand of hair out of his face. His jaw was set seriously. 'You look so innocent…' She whispered almost to herself. Draco laughed lightly. 

'Shut up,' he said softly as he leaned down closer. Hermione closed her eyes in anticipation and waited. Opening an eye slightly, she saw his face hovering in front of hers, his lips curled into a smile. 'You want me,' he stated. She opened her eyes fully and raised an eyebrow. With a wink, he stepped back. Her jaw dropped slightly. What was he doing? 

'I…' She glared at him. 'I do not.' Draco laughed again and crouched down to pick up her books. As he rose he passed them to her, and then planted a kiss on her cheek. 

'We'll see about that,' he said and stepped away and into the busy corridor. She watched after him flabbergasted. After a couple of minutes she gulped. Had she missed a part of that conversation? She didn't think so. Well she would show him.

***

The dew covered grass seemed to twinkle appealingly as Draco walked out into the bright, yet dingy, grounds. All around him the effects of the storm had taken their toll. Trees were frozen in a fixed sway and a slight chill lingered on the breeze. Looking round he began to think about Hermione. Maybe he shouldn't have been so callous and calculating. He was finding it difficult to ease up around her. The mental tug of war was beginning to tire him out. 

Last night in the storm it had seemed so right. He had ignored his head and followed his heart. It had felt so good. Just to feel had been enough. Normally all he felt was a passionate hatred, but this was different. It was new in every single way. His heart told him to hold her. Make her love him the way he loved her. It whispered for him to ignore the thoughts running through his mind. That loving someone was nothing to be ashamed of. His head on the other hand, hissed that he was acting like a fool. This wasn't the Malfoy way at all. If he had wanted her so badly, he should have used her for his will then discarded her. Draco was disgusted by himself. This time he refused to follow the rules set by his predictability. 

'Malfoy!'

Draco spun on his heel and almost crashed into Hermione. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. The usual glare was fixed on her face, and her chin was held high. Something told him she wasn't happy. 

'Granger,' he said softly gazing into her eyes.

The glare swiftly melted away and Draco smiled. People milled round them in a constant flow and the chattering echoed round the walls of Hogwarts. She was taking a risk following him out into such a crowded place. 

'I just thought I would clarify that I don't,' she said firmly.

'If you think so,' he replied with a cruel smile. He suspected that she, like him, was also having a mental tug of war. It would explain a lot of things.

'I don't!' She shrilled angrily.

'Ok,' he chuckled and turned away from her. Playing with Hermione was beginning to become his favourite sport. She always took the offensive and got especially annoyed if he backed down. Hermione loved the fight. The adrenaline of it all. He could tell from the sparkle it always gave her eyes. Slowly he walked down the path and onto the Quiddich pitch. Empty.

'Don't walk away from me!' She called after him.

Draco turned to face her and laughed. 'What would you rather I did? Stay and publicly humiliate you?' 

She growled and stalked over to him. The anger flared up in her eyes and he was tempted to kiss her then and there. It would take the fun out of teasing her though, and he was enjoying that too much. Words that sprung to mind about her present state were Fiery Temptress. The merest glance, he thought, might send him over the edge. 'Listen, just because we kissed...' she began.

'A few times,' Draco cut in with a cold laugh. 

'Doesn't mean I want you!' She finished with a fresh scowl.

Before she could continue the argument he leaned in and crushed his lips against hers passionately. He could feel her instantly relax into the kiss and folded her into his arms. A soft moan escaped her and her fingers clung to the top of his robes. Slowly, he moved his hands down to her waist and rubbed the base of her spine with his fingers. She was pushing herself closer and he could feel her warmth seeping into his skin. He hoisted her up a bit, urging her closer still. Gradually, he ended the kiss and opened his eyes with a smile. There was nothing in the world half as good as kissing Hermione and he was the first to admit that. He glanced down at her lips and saw her bite it nervously. 

'Don't do that,' he whispered, 'You'll bruise them. That's my job.'

Her silvery laugh chilled him to the bone. It wasn't often he made her truly laugh and the experience was exhilarating. A broad smile spread across his face. He felt truly alive. Everything in the world was content. 

'Even if you don't want me,' he said gently, 'I defiantly want you.'

The smile on her face slowly faded away and she gazed up at him seriously. He tensed up, ready for her caustic remark. This was the first time he had opened up to her. He didn't think she was completely prepared for the reality of his true emotions. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but the deepest fear of rejection made the words stick in his throat. It was all too soon, he thought. 

***

Hermione walked up the steps to the Gryffindor tower in a happy daze. She hadn't expected the day to take the turn it had. All she could think of was his face when he told her he wanted her. She had come to expect that Draco took what he wanted, but he hadn't. Instead he had kissed her, told her, and left her to think about it. Now the only thing she could do was think about it. He wanted her. It couldn't have been a lie. 

'Hermione, there you are!' Cried a voice from along the corridor. Looking around she saw Ginny, bright eyed and bushy tailed. She waved and walked over.

'Where you looking for me?' 

'Yeah. I saw you with Malfoy earlier and…'

Hermione felt her heart race. What had Ginny seen? She tried to keep herself calm. Maybe Ginny was wrong. 'Where?' she asked quickly.

'Out in the Courtyard. It seemed pretty intense, if you ask me.' Ginny said softly.

'Intense? Intense how?' Hermione said with a frown.

Ginny looked up at the clock and muttered something under her breath. 'Look I have to go now; I'll be late for Potions.' And with that she darted off up the corridor. Hermione watched her with a worried face. She needed to know what Ginny had seen. It was probably just her own paranoia getting the better of her. 

Accepting this she climbed into the Gryffindor Common Room and walked up to her dorm. Shrugging off her robes she slipped into her room. Over on the bed a small piece of parchment rested neatly on her pillow. The paper was tinted green; her name was neatly printed on the front. With a slight frown she picked it up for a closer examination. The only thing that seemed unusual about it was the fact it was in her room. She shrugged. It was probably just Ron or Harry. Her fingers moved along the crisp crease and slowly she unfolded it. 

Written neatly in the centre of the page where the words: "How do you fall in love?"

_...Fool's rush in where Angels fear to tread, they say. Even with the best of intentions Angels fall from heaven, from the grace of others. Others whose jealousy nips at your heart. You want the world to stop for just one second. For your head to stop spinning with the thoughts. The questions. Betray your loved ones or your own beating heart? _

**Author's Note 2: There we go then! What do you think? Review and let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So here we are again. Another chapter, another day. I've moved away from the watcher for this chapter, but don't worry! Who saw them shall be revealed next chapter…hopefully.**

**Acknowledgements: To all my lovely reviewers again. Where would I be without you? Well… who knows? This chapter is for all of you! Hope you all enjoy!**

****

**Chapter 6**

_The universe is made up of millions upon millions of questions. Each one consuming time like a wild beast. They drive you to distraction, make you crave the knowledge you feel you need to survive. Moments pass you by while you ponder. Ponder everything you know already, questioning yourself. Actions speak louder then words…_

Tick tock. Tick tock. 

Draco glanced up at the clock, his eyes willing on the second hand. Time moved so slowly when you needed to be somewhere else. Especially when at that somewhere would be a someone. A person who made your pulse race faster then the shooting star plummeting through the night sky. A person who, as corny as it sounded to him, lit up the room with her mere presence. A person who embodied everything you ever desired, and everything you ever hated. In other words the girl he thought he was in love with. He was pretty sure he was but something nagged at his mind. Her friends. 

Ever since the First Year, Draco had loathed and detested Harry Potter and his circle of friends. He had hated them for being so good. For being so popular. So famous. Now he hated them for being the obstacle. Nothing more, nothing less. They were the thorn in his side. The only thing keeping him from Hermione. He loved her enough to know that hurting her friends would drive her away from him. Under all of that was fear. Fear that she would see the error of her ways and go running into someone else's arms. He suspected he knew the owner of the arms too. Weasley. All through dinner the previous night, he had seen those eyes on her. Lustful and loving. Draco was disgusted by the thought that he might be jealous of a nobody Weasley. That was the problem though. He wasn't a nobody. In her eyes he was a somebody.

In the distance a bell tolled calling the end of the lesson. Draco stood regally and smoothed a hand through his hair. It was beyond him why he was so nervous. Maybe it was the thrill of the secret. He sighed heavily. The secret was beginning to weight heavy on his heart. It seemed to pull and tug in every direction. 

Moving out of the classroom he slunk down the corridor, his face darkened by his mood. Looking over to his right he saw Potter. He seemed to be talking to the Weasley girl. They were deep in conversation. Draco smiled. Being attached to Hermione didn't have to stop him from having his fun. With that thought in mind he marched over with a sly smile on his face. 'New girlfriend Potter? Always knew you liked losers.'

'What do you want Malfoy?' Harry said in a low voice.

Draco ran a finger down the side of Ginny's face bringing out an intense blush that only a Weasley could have. He laughed callously. 'Better keep a grip on this one Potter. You never know what might happen.' 

He spun on his heel and walked away with his head held high. A smile teased the corner of his mouth. There was nothing more satisfying then tormenting Potter & Co. Well, if there was he hadn't discovered it yet. His mind flitted back to his last meeting with Hermione. How she had smelt good enough to eat. How the taste of her lips had almost driven him insane. Instead of going wild though, he had stepped back. He had let her slip through his fingers for the second. Soon he would get close again. This time he wasn't going to step back. He was going to let everything he felt be known. Vent off all the frustration she was the epicentre of. 

As he strolled along, he felt suddenly aware of a presence by his side. He stopped dead and turned, giving the person a casual look. Inwardly he sighed. Over the past few weeks Pansy had been taking an increasing interest in him, and he could partly understand why. He was the bad boy. The boy who took what he wanted when he wanted. The boy who was dark and mysterious. A closed book. An unknown entity. That was the way he liked it. He wanted people to think they know him, and then surprise them by proving it wrong. Now he was older he had grown taller and his whole body had developed. It was toned and slim. As Hermione had said he looked "innocent" with his angelic features. Those who chose to judge the book by its cover were largely deceived. Draco knew he was far from angelic, almost the complete opposite in fact. Unlike his father he had a soul though and it craved to be released from its cell of damnation. The only time he would do so though was when he was alone. So alone that only his thoughts kept him company. Blinking a couple of times he gave Pansy a blank, yet quizzical look. 

'Nice work with Potter, Malfoy.' She said with a silky smooth voice. 'Maybe one of these days you'll be able to…show me the ropes.'

This brought a smile to his face. Pansy was propositioning him in her own special way. In some ways it was quite flattering to have a semi attractive girl wanting you. In other ways he found the mere thought stomach turning. Though he tried to keep up appearances with his fellow Slytherin's, he found the majority of them tedious and lacking in any brain power at all. They often reminded him of sheep in a field. Always following the example of someone else and almost never thinking for themselves. 

'Maybe not,' he almost spat. 

The look on her face was priceless and Draco found regret seeping through to his thoughts. He knew what it was like to feel the fear of rejection weighing heavy on your heart. It restricted its movements and made it seem like you couldn't breathe anymore. Instead of showing his feelings though, he graced her with a cool, cruel, smile. She would get over it eventually. 

'I'll get you one day Draco,' she hissed quietly, 'where it will most hurt.' With that insight she spun on her heel and stomped down the corridor sending some Ravenclaw First Years flying. 

Draco laughed. Nothing could hurt him. Well nothing except…

***

Across the way, she could see the breeze flowing through the dappled coloured trees. The soft scent of damp leaves and grass dew filled her nostrils. Everything seemed more alive then it had done the day before. Hermione smiled. It was a blessing that she'd been able to escape the hustle and bustle of the school crowd. The noise of it all seemed to drone on continuously, making her itch to be free of it all. Now, finally, she had succeeded. She was sat on a small bench looking out over the Forbidden Forest, her back was to the school, and the existence of the bench was shielded by a sweeping willow. Its graceful branches swayed in the breeze, breaking the silence of the noon. It was all so perfect. 

Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and peered round her. He was late. A growl built up in the back of her throat. A part of her knew that this would happen. He would walk into her life then discard her like some broken toy. She rubbed her hands together attentively, trying to shut out the cold. Draco couldn't be trusted, she had known this. Rising, she closed her eyes and sighed. Why was she letting him do this to her? Letting him invade her thoughts constantly. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes. Someone was approaching her and they were trying to be unknown. Grabbing her wand from her waist, she turned abruptly and was faced with Draco.

'Easy tiger,' he muttered turning the wand point away from his face. 'You could take someone's eye out with that thing.' 

Hermione scowled slightly. The joke was not funny. He knew she could do a hell of a lot more with the wand if she really wanted to. It soon disappeared as his hands soothed the place between her eyebrows tenderly. She looked up at him, and a true smile was on his face. 'I thought you might have…forgotten.' 

'How could I ever forget you?' He murmured leaning in close to her neck and kissing just below her jaw gently. A subtle sigh escaped her lips and she pulled him closer, needing the warmth of him. The familiar feeling of his smile against her neck took her back to the first time he had got close to her. Kiss after kiss were making their way along her jaw lovingly. All the past doubts slipped from her mind and she found herself pulling them both down onto the bench. 

'Draco…' she whispered running her fingers along his cheek. He moved away slightly and straightened so he could look down at her. Slowly she reached up with her head and kissed him deeply. Instantly it was return. One of his hands was on her waist, holding her close. The other was gently rubbing against the side of her thigh. It felt strange to Hermione. Having Draco this close and not caring where his hands wander. Sometimes she wished he would be as cruel as he had always appeared, wishing he would just take her then and there. That was only a small fraction though. The rest screamed for her to stop living in a daydream. To snap out of it and see that he wasn't what she wanted. It was all lies though. She wanted him. 'Yes' she said between kisses.

'What?' Draco pulled back and searched her face. A blush rose up on her cheeks and a small smile appeared. He brushed her cheeks lightly with his fingertips, cocked his head to one side and waited. 

'Yes…I want you…' she said in a small voice, glancing up at him.

The small smile grew on his face. Hermione looked down at her lap, the ground becoming incredibly interesting all of a sudden. Disbelief of what she had done, ran through her mind. What was she thinking saying that to him!? She stood up quickly and briskly began to walk away from him, her chin buried in her neck. After a split second a tug sent her down into the sitting position in Draco's lap. The blush was a furious red now and she struggled to get up, but he had her pinned. 

'Weren't you ever taught not to tease men like that, and then leave with no explanation?' He whispered in her ear. His fingers trailed up her spine slowly, sending shivers through her body. His lips brushed against the skin below her ear. Hermione shifted position on his lap and looked into his eyes. As usual not a hint of his true feelings were there, just the mask he paraded in. 'We need to talk.'

Hermione bit her lip and looked away. That sentence seemed almost fatal. She knew that talking would make everything so much more difficult. All she wanted to do was block out the world so they could be together in a bubble. Shaking her head slightly she reached up and kissed him again. 

Draco's hands pushed at her shoulders, making her gently break the kiss. He smiled and tutted softly. 'This isn't going to solve anything. You should know that.' Gently he brushed her cheek. 'I need to tell you things. I need to make sure that nothing can hurt you. I need to make sure I can't hurt you.'

'Ok, talk.' She said briskly, slightly annoyed by his rejection of her kiss. 

'People don't exactly like me and if they found out about us I'm afraid…' he began.

'Afraid it'll spoil your image?' She said sharply.

'Afraid you'll be hurt. Your friends for example…'

'My friends have nothing to do with this!'

'Will you stop interrupting me!?' He snapped. 'Sorry. Please will you let me say what I need to say before jumping to conclusions?'

Hermione nodded. It wasn't like her to be so pushy but she had a sinking feeling that what he was saying wasn't going to end happily. 

'If your friends ever found out about us, then it would hurt you. I don't know the exact reaction but I'm willing to bet that they wouldn't be too happy. I don't want to jeopardise your relationship with them. Hurting you would kill me.' He said slowly.

'Kill you? Don't be so over dramatic.'

'I'm not. I need you to make a decision. Now.'

'What?' She whispered, looking into his eyes.

'Are you willing to let me jeopardise that? Are you entirely sure I'm worth that much?' 

'My friends mean the world to me but…'

'But?' he whispered.

'They have nothing to do with this.' She said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Draco sighed, moved her off his knee, and stood abruptly. 'They have everything to do with this! Everything.' He added bitterly.

'I don't see why this is bothering you. Surely it should be that worries about them. You're not exactly going to fall out of their graces.'

'It bothers me because it bothers you,' He took a deep breath; 'I love you.'

_…or do they? Words can mean a million things. They can scorn and hurt. Hurt you so deeply that they constantly remind you of everything your not. Everything you want to be. Other words can mean everything. Make you feel that everything in life is great. Words can hold the keys to your heart. Three little words making you understand everything. How do you fall in love? _

**Author's Note 2: Ah! The horrible cliff-hanger moment. Let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Again, I have decided to skip the watcher and move on to a more taxing matter. The meeting at the willow. And here it is. I promise (again) that I will reveal all in the next chapter. Have been suffering a little bit of writers block so I apologise now if it doesn't live up to the rest. **

**Acknowledgements: As always, my reviewers! Also to my friends who have made my life that little bit more exciting recently. This one, as always, is for you lot!**

****

**Chapter 7**

_Reality is cold and harsh. It confines us to what we know is real. Yet half of our being craves to be free of the confinement. Craves to live in a fantasy as the world passes them by. Only when we close out eyes are we taken to the land of dreams. Anything and everything is possible. The world cannot touch, or even taint, this land. A dreamless sleep can be bared…_

Hermione pulled the covers closer as she tried to block out the drone of silence with soft rustling. It amazed her that whenever there was something on her mind that she was avoiding thinking about, silence sounded like the loudest noise on earth. It drove her to the point of distraction. If only she could get the words out of her mind. If only she could close her eyes and not see his face. If only she could fall asleep in the knowledge that he wouldn't haunt her dreams.

Sharply, she rolled over and scrunched her eyes closed, willing her hurt away. A single tear began to form in her already puffy eye. She wiped it away quickly, denying that what had happened had had this effect on her. Chewing her lip nervously, she opened her eyes and stared into the darkness. The memories flooded back through.

His words had hit her like a tonne of bricks, each one sending her on an emotional rollercoaster. _"I love you!" The thing that had struck her most was the disbelieving look that had crossed his face as the words came out of his mouth. She could tell that he hadn't meant to tell her that. Maybe he hadn't even known himself, but something told her his words were true. The little doubt she had was quashed instantly by her overwhelming emotions. Once her mother had told her that the most wonderful feeling in the world was when someone told you they loved you. At the time Hermione thought that this was just looking at it all through rose tainted glasses. She didn't believe that mere words could have such meaning. They were after all, just words. Now she had experienced it she had to agree with her mother. Wonderful didn't even begin to describe it. _

What had surprised her most was her own reaction. Instead of blushing and looking away, which she was sure was the appropriate way to receive that news, she had stood up and pinched him. From what she could remember, he'd seemed pretty surprised too. At first he had stared at her questioningly, his eyes seeming to see right through her. The seriousness of the moment seemed so powerful that she couldn't speak. All she could do was feel and she had stepped closer to him, wanting to touch him. Make sure he was really there. Her fingers had clumsily brushed against his cheek, and he had sighed softly letting his eyes close. Draco had surrendered himself for seconds release but was sharply bought out of it. A frown was tugging at his eyebrows. That was the moment he had stepped away. 

The hurt that had wracked through her body was unbelievable. She loved him and hated him with a passionate fury. He had stepped away. Stepped away from her. From what she was about to tell him. She had fought the urge to get angry with him. To scream and shout. Nothing could disguise the look of hurt in her eyes. He had seen it and sadness had swept over him. In a flash it was gone. Instead of Draco, she saw Malfoy. The boy who had teased and bullied her throughout her time at Hogwarts. Now she knew though, that it was nothing but a poker face. His one defence against people getting close to him. And even though she knew this, the anger had swelled to uncontrollable amounts. Her mouth opened but he had cut in.

_'Its over. You have a life ahead of you and all I have is death. What kind of world is that to live in? Not one I want you to be part of. Not you. Your too good for it.'_

Hermione rolled over again and the tears spilt out of her eyes at the raw memory. Her head told her that his reasons were not meant to hurt her. Draco had genuinely wanted to protect her from himself. Her heart on the other hand, was smashed to pieces. She tried to cling onto it, but it was gone in a flash. Now all was left was the consuming ache.

Sitting up, she pushed back the wild bush of hazelnut hair. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. Why did it have to be so hard? She glanced round the room. The other girls slept soundly with only soft mumbles piercing the silence. Occasionally, Hermione found comfort in the sleepy ramblings of her fellow sixth formers, but tonight it held no ground. She needed to escape the feeling of loss that was seeping into her body. A feeling of extreme stupidity swept over her. She had only had Draco for less then a week, and she was feeling loss? Why? 

'Why?' she whispered, hoping for a reply.

The answer came to her almost instantly though. Love had hit her like a hurricane. It had been sudden and violent, yet the exhilaration of it all had made her feel alive. Now all she wanted was the boy with the grey eyes and the ability to see inside her soul. The kisses that were as sweet as honey yet as bitter as a lemon. It was almost like an addiction. 

Pushing her feet out of the bottom of the duvet she shivered as the cold hit her. She hoisted herself up and tried to shake the fuzzy feeling that occupied her body. Stepping forward cautiously, she steadied herself and made her way out of the dorm. Lavender mumbled something about skirts and frogs as Hermione closed the door gently behind her.

Descending the stairs slowly, Hermione noticed a figure slumped on the couch. A smile tugged at her lips as the light hit a red shine. Ron sat alone, the fire blazing before him. As she neared, he stirred and opened an eye sleepily.

'Hermione…' he muttered, trying to bring himself round.

She placed a finger over her lips and sat down next to him. Her fingers quickly sought the comfort of his, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Ron chuckled softly. 'Must have been a really bad dream,' he said softly.

'The worst,' Hermione replied coolly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both staring into the dancing flames of the fire. Hermione sighed, taking in the comfort that Ron provided. Everything that had happened between them seemed to have disappeared in that sleepy moment, and Hermione was left with a content feeling. Glancing up she saw the stony look on his face and she sighed, removing her head from his shoulder. Looking straight at him, she turned his head towards her. His eyes seemed hardened and dark. Something was bothering him. 

'Hermione…' He began. 'I needed to talk to you…'

'I know. I'm sorry about the other day I just couldn't take anything too taxing. It had been a really, really, hard day…'

Before she could even finish her sentence she was cut off by warm lips brushing against hers. She pulled back, her eyes widening slightly. Ron smiled childishly. To her he looked like a child in a kitchen, caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She studied his face and felt raw pain flush through her. This seemed all too familiar. This time it would be different though. She would follow her head and lets her hearts ache numb itself. 

Slowly she leaned in and allowed the comfort of Ron's kiss sooth away the pain.

***

The reflection in the mirror stared back at him coldly. What had been done had been done. It had had to be done. At least that is what he had thought at the time. The reality of his words had chilled him to the bone. He, Draco Malfoy, was in love. Madly, deeply, truly in love and it scared him. It scared him that he could feel so much in such a short space of time. It consumed him as the darkness did now. All around him was the darkness; the only light was a pale glow from the moon. Blinking, he tore himself away from the recurring memory.

He rested his hand on the table before him, reclining further into the chair, but not taking his eyes away from the reflection. His fingers clasped round a glass filled with an amber liquid and swiftly Draco brought it up to his lips. It had been difficult to come up with the stuff, but he knew a man who knew a man. He paused, a frown flitting across his face. Her words drifted back into his mind and the decision was made. Knocking back his head, he downed the liquid, gasping as it hit his senses hard. His only desire now was to not feel. He didn't want the pain or the hurt. Most of all he didn't want the self loathing. It was driving him to the edge. 

_'No! No… Don't do this. Not to me. Not to us. You say you love me, so don't do this. We've survived worse, why not this?'_

He refilled the glass slowly, his eyes watching the liquid flow from the bottle to the glass. If only it had been that easy. If only he could just hold her in his arms and never let go. Protect her from everything that life would throw at her. All the hatred and pain. All the suffering and desperation. Everything that he himself embodied, or at least would do. It was almost written in the stars that he would become everything that was expected of him. His father would make sure of that. Sure, he could deny it, but he would never be free of it. It would haunt him to the grave, stealing away everything he loved until it had him. 

It hadn't been a problem until the words had spilled out of his mouth. Nothing had ever meant anything to him; he made sure of that at least. He never let anyone get close. If they did, ultimately they would be hurt. Or worse. That fear had lingered since Draco was a little boy. He'd once had a puppy that had been his only friend. When he denied his father something, the puppy was disposed of. Draco had cried for days. The anger and hatred building up within him. He wanted revenge. He wanted his father to feel the same kind of pain he had. It had all been useless though. Nothing could hurt him; he had not a heart to care. So Draco had decided the only way to stay safe was to live in solitary confinement while the world passed by him. 

Hermione had got through though. She had cut through the hard exterior he had built up. He looked up at his reflection again. 'Fool,' he muttered bitterly. Why had he let her do this to him? Let her get to him in such a way. It had come to the point where he could almost feel her presence from across a crowded room. 

He shifted his weight in the chair and sighed as his thoughts went back to the meeting. She had almost jumped forward and clung to the front of his robes. The desperation of her hope made his heart brake. He had to get her away from him. Get the touch of her skin out of his mind. Pushing gently, she had stumbled back, ensuring his escape. Turning sharply he had tried to walk away. Tried to keep his heart within his chest. All the pain within her was visible. He had committed the worst crime ever. He had hurt the one person who meant anything to him.

_'Don't walk away from me!'_

Pausing, he had thought about taking it all back. Letting himself become lost in her intoxicating scent. Once lost though he would never return. Malfoy would have taken her cruelly, and that's what he had wanted to do. He wanted to vent out the frustration she caused, but there was something else. He knew that if he did that, she would end up being hurt more and he couldn't let her be in pain. Not for those reasons anyway. Hermione needed better then him. Instinctively he had turned to glance at her.

Attentively he ran his cold fingers along the slight hollow of his cheek. With the other hand he took another sip of the devil's fuel. Only hours ago had her hand become connected to his face in a sharp slap. A smile played about his lips at the memory. The spark within her had shone out and he knew that she cared. If it hadn't of mattered, she would have turned away without a care. It was so much more then a fling.

They had parted ways tragically. Her going one way, to find solidarity with her friends in the light. Him going the other, to be alone in the darkness. 

'Alone in a world full of people,' He whispered dozily, 'what a terrible shame Malfoy.' He took the final gulp of alcohol and leaned forward to stare at the boy looking back. 

_'Tell me you don't love me! Tell me you used me! Tell me I'm nothing…'_

The parting words that lingered on his mind. None of it was true. He had not turned back though. He had walked away, his back turned to her pleas.  The horror of the events would never leave his mind.

A soft rustling came from behind him and Draco focused his eyes on the reflection of his bed. The dim light bounced off the ebony white skin of the girl lying in his bed. He scowled and dropped his head back releasing a sigh. 

At least he hadn't been alone.

_…but when your dreams are just out of reach you begin to die inside. You realise you could have had so much, but now it is an echo in the loud scream of life. The search is on for a drug that will numb you. Take away the pain of the real world. Only one such drug exists. Denial._

**Author's Note 2: I know what you're thinking! I am a very bad person. Oh well. You can all enlighten me with your opinion. Should they get back together?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8 is finally here. Hooray, I hear you cry! Well I hope you enjoy this because it felt like hell to write. So many ideas and yet…well you'll see. Let's just say some questions have been cleared up.**

**Acknowledgements:  My first goes to ****jennieslife, who brightened up my day with her HUGE reviews! I loved them! In fact one of my fellow writers was jealous that I had such long and great reviews. Keep them up! Next we have ****MoonTrail who is always there, thank you. And finally all the rest of you! I would name you all, but I'm sure you want to move onto this weeks exciting instalment… This chapter as always is for you guys. **

****

**Chapter 8**

****

_A picture paints a thousand words, or so they say. The question is does it? Is everything that we see as basic as an image portrayed by our eyes? A greater influence is at work here. It is the need to be proven right. For all your convictions to be completely accurate. Love is blind…_

A soft wind trickled through the trees, brushing back each leaf in an elegant arc. In the east the delicate, translucent gold rays of the early morning sun were beginning to peek over the horizon. A new day was dawning at Hogwarts and with it came a new threat. Be it lessons or more, there was always a cutting edge to the time that added danger and excitement. 

The corridors of the famous school were crowded with the hustle and bustle of students, each one trapped in a world of their own thoughts. An insight into one of their minds would reveal the pain of a lost passion. A guilt big enough to consume them whole, yet to glance upon them striding along the corridor would fool the eye. Complete confidence shined from the figure, self doubt seemed beyond recognition. Beyond the exterior though was something worse then self doubt. It was the knowledge that one decision had resulted in hurting the person who meant the most in the world to him. Now he had to live in a world full of consequences. The bitter looks across the corridor, the hurt look in her eye, the fighting. All of it was the consequence of his one decision. Severing his love from the source hurt, it had been a week and still the wound had not healed. If truth be known, it had got worse. 

Earlier had been the worst for him. Sitting at the Slytherin' table, he had been able to see her clearly. Her long chestnut brown hair had been swept back from her face in its long waves, revealing a beauty that she tried to hide. The smile that had lit up her face had enchanted Draco beyond words. Never had she smiled at him like that. Never had she laughed and been so completely open. The small pleasure of watching her though, was also denied. If he was caught then there was no saying what would happen. Would she be angry? Would she be pleased? He didn't know, but he knew that the answers would come at a high price. There she had sat, happy and content with the world and for a second Draco's pain had eased. Maybe he hadn't hurt her as badly as he had first thought. Then it had happened. Weasley had leaned over and kissed her. His lips were on hers. They were kissing each other. It had been too much for him. Tearing his eyes away, he muttered a silent prayer and stormed out of the Great Hall.

A million pictures could not describe the aching of his heart now, as he walked down the corridor. The image of his loves kiss with another was imprinted in his mind. He felt so betrayed by her, even though he knew she had every right to move on. Had he meant so little to her though? He wasn't even allowed to show his anger and jealousy, like he wanted to. Instead he had been forced back into his usual, heartless self. At least this way he could get to Weasley, without having to care whether the consequences would matter. He didn't give a damn about them anymore, it couldn't get any worse then it already had.

What annoyed Draco the most was the knowledge that he was being pathetic. All he could think about was Hermione and how he felt hurt. Well it was his own fault! What had he expected; her to come running back to him, begging for his love? He couldn't believe he was being so stupid about something so small in the big picture of life. It angered him that he was so weak and mild, that all this pain was coming from a mudblood girl. He was angry that he felt like this. Disappointed with himself for being such a bastard all of the time. The one word that summed up all his emotions was confused. 

Now, as he walked among the crowds of people, he felt more confused then ever.  It had all been so easy before Hermione. He had lived from one day to the next, letting the world pass by him in a multitude of blacks and greys. Then there had been her. It had been like seeing colours for the first time, and it felt wonderful. Now he couldn't block out the colours. He couldn't move back to the blacks and greys of his past world. 

Suddenly he was pulled away from his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder and the sound of laboured breathing. He turned to find himself outside. A sigh escaped, he had been so preoccupied that he hadn't thought about where he was going. Looking down at the owner of the tap, he smiled slightly. She was out of breath from trying to catch up with him, and the colour of her cheeks seemed to match her hair. Red.

'Yes Weasley?' He drawled. 

'I've been calling your name since you left the Great Hall! What are you Malfoy, deaf?' Ginny retorted angrily, 'And stop calling me that! I do have a name you know!'

'Ok, _Ginny,' Draco said smoothly, 'No need to re-enact the last time we spoke.'_

At that the petite red head looked away, obviously embarrassed by his words. Draco regretted making her feel so bad. Last time they had spoken he had realised that she wasn't like the rest of the dream team. In fact she had seemed more real then them. Her emotions were raw and had good intentions. All she wanted to do was be respected, and for that Draco found himself respecting the littlest of the Weasley's. 

'Look, I just wanted to say…' She glanced up at him, 'Thank you…for you know…helping me out last week.'

'Don't thank me, Wea… Ginny,' He muttered, 'it just reminds me of what I've done.'

'Well I wouldn't expect you to understand this, but I am thankful. I shouldn't have confronted you about…' 

'Don't,' He snapped. 

Ginny looked up at him and he couldn't help but avoid the eye contact she was trying to make. He was afraid that his eyes would betray him and she would see what he felt. It had been a mistake to help her in such a way, but she had been hysterical. _Never the less, he thought, __I shouldn't have let her sleep it off in my bed. _

'What is done is done. You can clearly see that I no longer have….designs on Hermione. Leave it be. Concentrate more on… Potter or something like that.' Draco said finally.

'You used her first name…' Ginny whispered. He winced at her words. It would have to be a habit he got out of. There was no point changing the system. 

'Now remember what I said. This is our little secret. If Granger finds out she won't exactly be happy.'

'Just when I think you've changed, you go and turn on the Malfoy charm again,' Ginny said as she rolled her eyes. Draco laughed, for what seemed the first time in days. 

'I'll take that as a compliment then,' He drawled.

'Take it how you like.' 

With that she spun on her heel and walked back up to the school. Draco watched her receding figure and the smile slowly fell from his face. That tragic night, only a week ago, Ginny had told him that he had no right to use Hermione to get at Harry. No right at all. He had wanted so badly to explain to her, tell her that he loved Hermione. Instead he had watched her fall apart, the stress of being lied to by, who she considered to be, her best friend taking its toll. Ginny had seen the kiss out in the rain. She had watched that first meeting of a boy and a girl. She had felt betrayed and an outcast. Draco had comforted her in what little way he could.

'Idiot,' He muttered.

***

Heaving the huge book on to the desk, Hermione coughed as a cloud of dust hit her. Earlier that day, she had decided the perfect place to escape her troubles and now here she was, as usual, in the library. Glancing round her, she smiled. No-one was around, she assumed they were all still in the Great Hall eating whatever they could lay their hands on. It hadn't been the greatest of days so far for her, and she hoped that somehow she could lose herself within the words of her books. That way she could be anywhere but there. That limbo that represented her present state of emotions. Surely it didn't have to be that hard? 

All through Lunch he had watched her. His silvery grey eyes burning into her and making her want to wilt away and cry. Why was he torturing her like this? It was he that said they couldn't be together. She had found herself almost flirting with his gaze, trying to tempt him, and she was embarrassed. Somehow it mattered what Draco thought of her. She wanted to look happy and content. She wanted him to think she didn't need him. She wanted him to want her. Nervously, she bit down on her lip. Then Ron had gone and kissed her in front of everyone. The guilt that had been building up all week welled up in her and she let out a little sob. 

Ron was everything Hermione thought she wanted. He was sweet, kind, generous, and good looking. He loved her for who she was. Most of all though, he made her smile. The problem was that every night when she went to sleep, it would not be his face she would dream of. Instead her thoughts would be of the boy who had captured her heart, then crushed it. In the land of dreams it would be like it was that night out in the rain. He would take her in his arms and kiss her gently. So gently that she could feel his restraint and somehow that made everything more meaningful. His kisses were perfection in her mind. They were everything she had expected. Ron's however were clumsy and sloppy. It made her feel less then romantic. Another thing that annoyed Hermione was that she was sure it was all her imagination. They were probably better then Draco's, but it just didn't work. When she was with Ron she couldn't feel the spark. It all seemed so dull compared to the danger of Draco's embrace. 

Plopping down gently into a chair, Hermione opened the book up to the first page and looked down at the intricate picture that lay before her. The book was a collection of Muggle fairytales. Sometimes, when she felt at her worst, she needed something to bring her back home. Closing her eyes she was almost transported back to a place where there only fear was of the dark. In some ways she felt she was still afraid of the dark. The light gave her comfort that no other thing could. The dark on the other hand was unforgiving and cloaked you in its masses. She eased herself further into the chair and flipped forward to her favourite story. The Princess and the Pea. It had always made her wonder why only a princess would be able to feel a pea through all the mattresses. 

'Thought I would find you here.'

Hermione looked up and smiled. 'You know what I'm like, Gin. Can't keep me away.'

'Only you would be this predictable!' Ginny said with a grin. Quickly she slumped down into the chair next to Hermione and looked at her curiously. Hermione laughed at her little friends actions and turned back to the book. With a longing glance at the picture, she gently closed the book. 

'So Gin, what can I help you with?' 

'I was just wondering…' Ginny looked down at her lap and frowned in concentration. 'I was just wondering why you and Ron are suddenly an item, when you don't love him.' Hermione felt her jaw drop. Ginny glanced up and smiled. 'Oh come on Hermione! I'm not stupid you know. I saw you with him and it just looked so… wrong.'

Nodding slightly, Hermione looked back down at the book. 'It might look wrong but it feels right. And I do love your brother. I love your brother a lot.'

'Not like you love him,' Ginny said softly.

'Pardon?' Hermione said looking up. 

'I tried to tell you that I saw you. I tried to… warn you off him. Then when I went to see him… he…' She broke off and sighed. 

'What did he do to you?' She asked quickly, concern laced in her voice. If Draco had done a thing to her, she would…

'He used your first name,' Ginny whispered. 'He called you Hermione. And I realised I had been stupid and jumped to conclusions again. Of course he tried to fob me off with some story, but I saw it.'

'Saw what?' Hermione said softly, closing her eyes.

'The spark,' she replied simply. 

Hermione stood up swiftly and took a deep breath. 'That's over Gin. I'm with Ron now,' she gulped back the tears forming, 'What ever he may have seemed he isn't. He's nothing but an empty shell of a man.'

Picking up the book, Hermione ran out of the library. Her heart felt like it was on fire and the pain was ripping her apart. The flood gates had opened and now she couldn't keep them closed. Nothing would ever be the same again. Her friend had seen right through her. She had seen everything she denied. 

Hermione craved solitary confinement in the dark, where her tears were nothing but a feeling. Sometimes the light was too bright.

_…it leads you through the light when all you can see is darkness. Trust is all it takes to take the steps forward. Utter trust in your heart to guide you where it is safe, but once scorned the heart will betray you. It'll lead you to places you wished it hadn't. All in the name of Love. _

**A/N 2: As always I would love to hear your opinion. Should Hermione break poor little Ron's heart?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Sorry this is a little later then usual. I got caught up in another chaptered fiction of mine. I hope this chapter redeems me in some small way. **

**Acknowledgments: To all the people who urged me on to write this chapter. I'm that my creative flow wasn't like the weather we're having now.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this, apart from the words. **

****

**Chapter 9**

_Hiding in the shadows, you often find that everything merges into one. No longer is there a wrong or a right, but a here and a now. All you want is for the world to swallow you up and for the constant drone of your thoughts to be silenced for an eternity. Consumed by self pity you search for that relief from the world. Even angels fall…_

Running along the corridor all she could hear was the pounding of her own heart. Clutching the book with one hand, she desperately tried to remove the incriminating tears from her face with the other. Her efforts were in vain though as each tear removed was replaced by another. They stung her face making her curse the name of their source. She hated the feeling that she was weak to his powers. She hated the feeling that he could reduce her to this without even having done anything. He had done something though. He had broken her heart, and all that was left were the brittle remains. 

Now though, instead of denying his existence in her thoughts, she couldn't help the flow of emotions running through her. All she wanted was to see him and tell him what he had done to her. She wanted him to feel her pain and anger and she didn't care at what cost it would come. Draco Malfoy had pushed her to the edge with his kisses and passion, and then he had dropped her into the abyss. Everything was his fault. Because of him she might lose her best friend. Then again it was because of him that she hadn't already.

Storming up the stairs she thought about where she could find him. Clever though Hermione was, she doubted she could get into the Slytherin' Common Room and find him. Where else would he be? The Quiddich pitch, she thought defiantly, and spun round on one heel. If he was there she would give him a piece of her mind. She would tell him all the things he had done to her. 

As she approached the doors out of school, she hesitated on her actions. What if, by confronting him, she made everything worse then it already was. She paused at the huge pine doors and took a deep breath. Hermione Granger was a rational person, and this was an irrational thing to do. The blood running through her veins began to simmer for a moment. What would happen if she didn't see him though? She would have to keep all these feelings of hatred bottled up inside her. She knew that that would defiantly not help at all.

Once outside she broke into a run, her legs carrying her as fast as they could across the uneven earth. Quickly, her heart beat rose, her breathing became shallow and her face was tainted pink. Loosing her balance she stumbled forward, landing hard on the ground. A gasp of shock escaped her lips. Closing her eyes she tried to gather her thoughts. Mud was the first thing that she thought of, lots of mud. Placing her hands on either side of her she pushed up until she was up on her knees. Her robes were caked in the brown sludge. Sighing heavily she stood up and tried to wipe off the offending dirt, which only made it worse. Looking up she could see the Quidditch pitch in front of her and it hardened her determination. With that in mind she began to walk briskly down to the pitch, not taking any chances by running.

As she reached her destination the stands around her rose up into the air as if reaching for the clouds. It always amazed her how high they actually were. The tall loops of the scoring goals loomed above her and the familiar tug of excitement pulled at her heart. Even being here gave her the butterflies that watching Harry and Ron play did. Throwing her head back she surveyed the skies for any sign of life. A single broomstick was twisting and curving through the atmosphere, so fast that Hermione swore she saw sparks fly from its rear. Training her eye more she tried to work out who it was riding high above her. 

'I must say he may be a nasty bastard but boy can he fly!'

Hermione turned to see the smiling face of Colin Creevy, as always attached to a camera. She smiled faintly and thought how ironic it was that it used to be her saying those words. Though still thinking he was, as Colin put it, a nasty bastard, she had seen a side to him that had made her crave for more. She wanted his affection and attention all the time. Blinking a couple of times she ceased her thoughts. 'I'll take it that's Malfoy?'

'Sure is. I came out here to ask for a photo for the team and I can't even get him in shot.' Colin said in a frustrated tone.

'Did you ask?' Hermione said with a frown.

'You try stopping him to ask! The boys like a machine today. I swear if he goes any faster that broom will break from beneath him.'

  
Thinking about this for a second she continued to keep her eye on him. At the rate he was going, she doubted that she would be able to get him off his broom too easily. Especially since Colin was stood next to her watching too. It would draw suspicion if she suddenly threw Draco off his speeding broom. The only simple answer to this problem was to get rid of Colin. 'Why don't you take a break. I bet he'll come down before dinner. It'll give him time to come up with a plot to torture us Gryffindors.'

Colin laughed gently and sniffed. 'Yeah, is a bit cold out here too. Want to join me? You look like you need a bit of a clean up.' 

Hermione looked down at her mud caked robes and smiled slightly in Colin's direction. 'I'm trying to find a specimen of flower and I slipped.' She filled in slowly. 'So, no thank you. I still have to find it before dinner.'

'Alright then, I'll save you a place at the table,' Colin said jovially before strolling off away from the Quidditch pitch. 

Watching his back, she released a weary sigh. Now that she was here in such a close proximity she felt her courage seep slowly from her body. From what she sense, he was in a pretty foul mood. Maybe confrontation wasn't the greatest idea right then. Closing her eyes, she ran a dirty hand through her hair in an attempt to neaten it in any way. 

'Always knew mud was your style, Granger.'

Hermione spun round to see Draco stood behind her. His hair was tussled from the fast flying, and he was leaning lazily against his broomstick. His robes were creased almost giving the impression that he had just dragged himself out of bed. Tiredness seemed to be written all over his face, yet somehow he managed to keep up his little smirk. 'What do you want Malfoy?' She casually asked after having taken in his appearance. 

The smile on his face seemed to become more malicious. 'Actually more to the point what do you want Granger? You're the one standing down here watching me. Never seen a real man fly? I wouldn't be surprised seeing as the way Potter does.'

'Get over it Malfoy. You may be able to delude yourself but its not going to work on me,' she retorted angrily, while crossing her arms over her chest.

At this comment Draco arched his eyebrows and took a more offensive stance. Slowly he took a step forward but Hermione held her ground. There was no way she was going to let him push her around. The confidence that had been lost only seconds ago, seemed to have come back in a double dose. She might regret it later, but now it was right. She was going to give him a piece of her mind. 

'Well Granger, I don't seem to remember any complaints last week.' He said snidely.

'You callous pig! Do you know how much I hate you? You are not even half the man Potter is and as far as I'm concern any feeling I had for you have been erased. Even the slightest thought of you makes me want to vomit!' She shrilled at him, her anger beginning to take over.

The smirk on his face was swiftly wiped away by her cutting words.

***

Almost like a knife's point did the words cut into Draco's being. Even up upon his broomstick he had been able to tell she was down there. Everything he had wanted to escape by flying through the air. Maybe if the noise of silence could consume his drumming heart then he would be free of her hold on him. Seeing her everyday was like a million pins being stabbed through his soul and the pressure was beginning to be too much. He wanted to kill her for making him feel so bad. Make her suffer the way he was suffering. But he couldn't. He couldn't let her see the real him, it would scare her away. 

'Leave me alone, Granger,' He said in a harsh whisper.

'Oh I'm sorry,' Hermione said sarcastically, 'Did I hurt precious little Malfoy's feelings? Oh hang on! He hasn't got any.'

'You know nothing about my feelings!' He said loudly. 'Now just for once listen to me, and leave me alone!'

'No Malfoy. I have every right to be here and you don't scare me.' Hermione flicked her hair back as she spoke, sending Draco into a world of his own for a second. Letting her go had been the biggest mistake of his life, but he had had to do it. Soon they would both be leaving school and Draco had his own destiny to follow. It would include death and despair, things that she would learn to despise him for. He didn't want to poison her. In all aspects he was rotten to the core. The only good thing about him was her. Feeling himself crumble, he gripped tighter to the broom.

'Well I should scare you, and you're more stupid then I thought you were if you aren't,' He said bitterly as he tried to control his temper. 

'What are you going to do Malfoy? Hurt me?' Her voice quavered slightly.

Looking down at the floor, he closed his eyes as the memories came flooding back. 'I never meant to hurt you,' he said softly. 

'Well it's a little late for that,' Hermione said forcibly. 'You already have.'

Looking up at her he stepped close again and wrapped his arms around her, burying his head into the nook of her shoulder. All he wanted to do was show her that he regretted. Saying sorry wouldn't even express the regret he felt, and there was no going back. The relationship had been doomed for infinity. Holding her tightly to him, he took in everything about her and stored bit away in his mind. She was tense under his firm hold, and he could tell that his actions had taken her by surprise. 

'What are you doing?' He heard a muffled mumble from above his head. A slight smile curled his lips and he tightened his arms around her tiny frame. Breathing deeply he could smell an odd mixture of coconut and vanilla, that made his senses stand on end. He knew that taking her here and now would be wrong. She was no longer his, but he would always be hers. This he swore to himself. Turning his head, so his face was turned to her neck, he gently let their skin collide and left it that way. 

Finally he pulled back and gazed into her eyes. She was scared he could see it as plain as day. Some people might have mistaken it for confidence but he knew her like his own hand. The way she walked, thought, smelt, talked, everything about her. Running his fingers slowly over her cheek and down her jaw, he observed how it made her shiver. Fear seemed to be at its most raw now. Fear that he would never again he allowed to feel anything. His outer shell would harden and once he was free of the darkness he might have forgotten how to feel. Lost in the moment he smiled at her softly. Whatever she might think of him in the future, he needed her to know that he had loved her.

'I'm sorry for everything I have done and everything I will do,' he whispered, scared that if he spoke any louder his voice would crack under the strain. 'I need you to know that. Whatever happens, however I might seem, I'm truly sorry. I never meant to hurt you and I never will intend to.'

Hermione nodded slightly and he knew that she understood what he meant. The Dark Mark would burn him, but it would never take away the memories. He wanted for the man in him to be remembered.

'I forgive you,' she said gently, her hand coming up to his face. It glided along his cool exterior making him close his eyes and lean into the touch. All he wanted to do now was lose himself in it. 

_…to the depths of hell. Nothing is what it seems though. The devil may play cruel tricks but does anyone truly know what he thinks. Love is like falling through a million clouds, each one a different temperament. Some are fluffy and light. Others are dark and filled with thunder. Each one shall be missed though when you land on the ground. Fatal but true. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: So here is the penultimate chapter of my little fiction. Yes folks, the next chapter will be the last. I might be able to write a sequel, but I'm not sure. It could all go drastically wrong. Well tell me what you think and I'll see if I can come up with a post Hogwarts story to continue this one. **

**Acknowledgments: Ok, here we go. ****Alybaby, I hope this answers at least one of your questions. ****Christine, I write the entire story, even the bits with the italics. To all the rest of you, a big ****thank you for all your lovely reviews. I'm glad you like this little story so much. This one for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Wish I did!__**

****

**Chapter 10**

****

_They say that all good things must come to an end and it is true. Sometimes we discard them and only regret it once it is gone. Other times we have no choice in the matter. Fate it would seem has other things in mind. All you can do is try and clutch at the clouds…_

'So…What do you want to do?'

This always seemed like the ultimate question to Draco. There were many things he wanted to do and most of them were probably illegal in one country or another. Taking a deep breath he pursed his lips together and thought about all the things he would like to have done at that exact moment in time. He would have liked to run his fingers through her chocolate brown wavy hair or maybe along the elegant curve of her jaw. Most of all though he wanted to kiss her. He couldn't help it; she in his eyes was the most irresistible thing in the world. Everything about her made him want to touch her, just to be able to feel something that wasn't his own pain. 

'Draco…Draco!!'

He winced slightly as her elbow made contact with his ribs. Even with that he couldn't help but smile. He had realised that there was one thing she embodied for him and that was love. Draco Malfoy was in love with Hermione Granger and every moment with her felt like the world had stopped turning. This would never be revealed though. He couldn't let her know, it would make what was going to happen harder. The end of what would probably be the best journey he had ever happened to walk. 

'Ouch! What the hell was that for?' Draco said indignantly.

'You're not listening to a word I'm saying are you? Then again I shouldn't have expected anything better from you,' Hermione said snidely. 

Draco laughed softly and hung his head low. Even when they were as close to friendship they could ever get, they fought. It seemed to be the only way to stop the inevitable goodbye though. He felt like he was trying to stretch a minute into an hour and it was like dying. 

'I'm willing to do whatever the lady wants to do,' he replied finally, 'see I was listening.'

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

The silence stretched between them as they sat side by side on the large four poster bed. After they had confronted their fears, Hermione had suggested that they went somewhere and talked. Draco had known it meant she wanted to say goodbye. He had been so angry with her, so angry he felt numb. Every time he closed his eyes all he could picture was the Weasley boy with his lips on the woman he loved. Somehow it seemed to help if he blamed Hermione for everything. Now though, sat on his bed alone, he felt sad. Almost depressed in fact because he knew how it was all going to end. Pain would defiantly be a main factor. All the colours of the world would have to be turned off and Draco would go back to living in the grey and blacks. 

'Draco…'

He looked up at her soulfully. Tears were forming in the corner of her eye, and automatically he brushed them away with a light flick of his finger. She flinched slightly under his touch and quickly he withdrew his hand, cursing himself for bringing her up to his room. It had taken a lot of cunning to get her through the Common Room and up the stairs. She had been dubious like a typical Gryffindor, but he'd been able to tempt her. In all honesty, he couldn't really remember much of it. All he wanted to do was get them alone and with that he managed to succeed it. Now though it seemed like he had made yet another mistake. 

'Look Hermione, maybe this was a bad idea…I mean won't Potty and Weasley be looking for you?' he managed to say coolly.

'Don't,' she whispered, looking down into her lap. 'Just this once forget them. Please.'

Draco frowned. He hadn't expected her to take such a weak front. He had expected anger or a snappy response. The last thing he would have thought she would have done was give up on an argument, even one that hadn't started yet. 'What's wrong?' he whispered gently.

'This. This is wrong. I've betrayed my friends, using one of them as a replacement for something that was never going to work. I'm wrong. You're wrong. The whole damn world is wrong right now,' she spoke softly, yet a hint of malice was there. 'Most of all what I feel is wrong. And you know what?'

'What?' he said with a look of concern. It wasn't like Hermione to talk like this. Maybe some of his negativity had rubbed off on her.

'It feels so right,' she stated simply. Slowly she tilted her head to look at him. 'Does it sound crazy?'

'No,' he said slowly, 'It sounds like the most reasonable thing I've ever heard.'

'Good…'

Again the silence seemed to consume the room whole. Draco sought his mind for something to say. Anything that would keep her in his room longer. The ending was drawing near and he desperately didn't want it to be now. Five more minutes after infinity wouldn't even begin to suffice his need to be near her. He doubted anytime would. She had been the only thing on his mind for months now in one form or another. Without her he was scared that he would never be able to think straight again. 

'Will you do one last thing for me…before I go that is?' Hermione said in a voice that sounded like it might crack at any second.

'Anything,' he replied plainly.

'Kiss me…just one last time…' she whispered.

Biting his lips slightly, Draco considered the consequences of kissing Hermione for the last time. It would be like sealing their fate. It would mean having to admit he would never be able to kiss her again. Then again, if he didn't take the opportunity then and there, he wouldn't even have that to remember. Something about the way she had asked him made it sound like a plea. It felt like she was almost begging for him to finish it for her. Maybe it was just his male ego coming into play, but he wasn't sure. Dipping his head slightly, he cautiously let his lips brush against hers. The electricity that shot through him at the slightest contact was amazing and overpowering. Slowly he began to kiss her. 

***

Bitter sweet was the soft, tame kiss that landed on Hermione's lips. When she had asked him to kiss her she had expected more. She thought he might intoxicate her with a wild kiss that made her feel like one in a million. Instead though, she got the impression he was restraining himself. Reducing their last kiss to something deeper then what it was. Something she would never forget. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, seeking solace in his embrace. One of his hands was on her knee and the other lay limp by his side. 

After a minute or so of this slow kiss, Draco pulled back and began to gulp down air. His forehead leant against hers and his eyes were firmly closed. Licking her lips slightly she watched the boy in front of her slowly begin to break down. He seemed to be trembling from head to foot and his eyes were tightly shut as if he was denying what they would see. Lingeringly she withdrew her hands from around his neck and clasped at the hand that lay loosely on her knee. Bringing the hand up to her mouth she steadily began to kiss each finger in turn. His eyes slowly opened and gazed into her own.

'I thought you said "one last time"…?' he said with an air of mischief.

'I lied,' Hermione whispered with a giggle. 

'Well Miss Granger I think you've spent to much time around Slytherin's. What would Po… those friends of yours say if they had any clue that you, Hermione Granger, had told a lie?' Draco shook his head in mock disgust. 

Hermione laughed for what seemed the first time in ages. Everything seemed lighter now. More fluffy. That was when she came to the decision that for the time they spent together; she would forget who she was and be who she wanted to be. It didn't matter now that the end was nigh. All that mattered was enjoying the time they had left. Growling softly she leapt up from where she was sat and straddled Draco's lap. The look of shock on his face made her laugh again. 

'What do you think your doing?' he asked so softly she could barely hear.

'I'm tired of hiding and pretending that I don't feel the way I feel. We have one last chance to do anything about it and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you just sit there out of respect for me. What happened to the Draco I knew and loved?' she quipped as she placed her hands on his shoulders gently.

'Loved?' Draco said with arched eyebrows. 

'Shut up,' she whispered leaning in close to kiss his lips. He pulled back before she could reach them though, causing her to frown in confusion. Had she done something wrong? She had thought this was what he wanted.

'Your covered in mud though,' he said with a slight smile.

Hermione laughed gently and pushed him back so he was lying flat on his back. Looking down at him the smile slowly faded. Did she really want to take this huge leap into the unknown? He seemed to be sharing her concern, yet more willing to persuasion on her behalf. She didn't know what to do…or where things went…in reality she had never even considered doing the things she was thinking about until she was at least 28! 'We don't have to do this,' cut the voice through her thoughts, 'Not if your not ready. I understand if…' He was cut off by her lips pressing against his in a passionate kiss. 

So began the unstoppable rollercoaster. Her hands seeked the tie to his robes and gently pulled as the kiss continued. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once; his breath was heavy at every break of the kiss they reached. The smile on her face seemed bigger then her actual face and she couldn't even turn it off. With a growl he had them flipped over so he was on top, again she couldn't help but giggle and cover her face with her hands. Carefully he pulled her hands away from her face and smiled devilishly down at her. Dipping his head slightly he kissed her once, and then his hands tugged at her mud covered robes. 'You are sure you want to do this aren't you?' he murmured softly into her ear. 

Hermione shivered slightly. There had always been something about Draco that had that affect on her. Whether it was his voice or his mannerisms, she wasn't sure, but there was defiantly something. Now though it felt more raw then ever. He was on top of her, supporting his weight on his knees and elbows. Everything suddenly felt real and she was scared. 'Yes,' she said softly, as she kissed his nose.

Another famous Draco smile crossed his features and he clambered off her. Standing up by the side of the bed he offered his hand to her. Nervously she accepted it and he pulled her up into an embrace. She smiled slightly as she buried her head into the crook of his neck. He smelt so good after having been flying all day. It was a mix of pine and smoke, with a hint of spice. When she came out of her thoughts she realised her robes were magically pooled round her feet. She let out a little gap and frowned at Draco. 'I hope you're not going to cheat at this like you do with other things!' She said indignantly. 

'Of course not,' he whispered with a sexy smile. 'I love you Hermione Granger, and nothing will ever stop that.' 

Hermione couldn't help but grin from cheek to cheek. Her mother had defiantly been right. It was the most wondrous thing in the world. Words could mean so much in a world full of actions. 'I love you too.' Her hands went again to his shoulders and gently she pushed back his robes so that, like hers, they dropped round his feet. 'Now will you shut up?!' 

He laughed and undid her tie as gently as he could, his eyes not moving from hers. Pulling it her closer by her tie he kissed her gently on the lips then whipped the tie out. She sighed softly, as his lips travelled slowly down her neck as he undid the buttons of her shirt. Feeling she was participating enough in the act of undressing, Hermione roughly removed his tie and undid the buttons, each on revealing more of the creamy white skin beneath. Drawing a finger across the gap she had created, he shivered as she once had. His skin didn't feel as cold as she had thought it would have. Maybe Draco Malfoy wasn't the ice King she had once imagined. 

Meanwhile Draco seemed to be busying himself with tugging the offending shirt from her skirt. Hermione had managed to get the rest of his buttons undone when she realised that her own shirt had joined her robes and tie on the floor. She shuddered as she felt the cold hit her. He seemed to notice this and pulled the rest of his shirt off in one swift movement, picked her up, placed her neatly on his bed and covered her in a quilt. Hermione snuggled further into the warmth and looked up at Draco expectantly. 'What?' he said cautiously, while half undoing his belt. 

'Nothing, just enjoying the view.'

Draco laughed jovially and let his trousers drop round his ankles then stepped out of them. She felt her jaw drop slightly at the sight of Draco standing only in his boxers. A gulp seemed to escape from her. She hadn't seen many men in this state of undress and she could feel herself blushing. Anything she really knew about men was from books and listening to Harry and Ron. Nothing this…physical. 'Close your mouth Hermione. You might catch flies,' he said in mock snide ness. 

Quickly she closed her mouth and threw back part of the covers. 'Come on then! I'm not going to wait around in your bed all day you know!' 

He laughed again and Hermione glared at him in frustration. Why did he have to keep laughing? This wasn't something she did everyday. Maybe he did… Another blush crept about her cheeks. This was her first time and she had a pretty good idea that it wasn't his. She had heard many rumours about him and Pansy Parkinson, but never had they been open about any relationship. A sudden presence was at her side and she found Draco had climbed in next to her. His eyes pierced through her and she tried to avoid eye contact. Fingers brushed against her skin making her eyes flutter close, her head was gently turned and a soft kiss was planted on her lips. Slowly she began to return it and it metamorphosis into a wild passionate kiss. 

Hands went everywhere and Hermione found herself shivering and moaning at all the places he seemed to be touching. He too seemed to be enjoying the experience and soon Hermione found herself hanging on for dear life as the rest of the night slowly passed by. Each minute meaning more then the last. Her final night of ecstasy with the boy she loved.

_…but they never become something real. Eventually they will fade and die. Fate will rule out all others. What matters most is that the journey to the inevitable is fulfilled to its best. Giving into the passions for just one moment might make things harder but in the end it will have been rewarding. You may never succeed the real thing but you will always have the bitter sweet memory. Slowly the curtains will close on the tale though. Adieu, adieu. _

**Author's Note 2: The end is nigh indeed. I'll be sad to see the end of this fiction. *sniff* Oh well… For all of you that didn't quite catch my drift, Draco and Hermione did do the dirty deed; I just didn't think I'd be able to give it justice by writing it. Hope it was alright. So ****review and tell me if you think there should be a ****sequel. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: And so the end is here and I must face my final curtain…Yes the last chapter is here, and not to delay your viewing pleasure anymore I shall leave all other comments to the end. Enjoy!**

****

**Chapter 11**

****

_The window was hung on the wall like a picture frame, the picture constantly changing. One day there are sunbeams and laughter, children dancing and playing within the secure world of dreams. On other days, rain falls from the sky and the picture is bleak, no one enters the frame. Every single one of those days, someone smiles, someone cries, a heart is given away and a heart is broken…_

Night time was falling over Hogwarts like a heavy deep blue blanket, consuming the world in its folds. The sun light that had previously danced across the earth was gone and now the only light to guide the blind man by were the stars. Each pinprick represented an individual light which seemed to have a complete mind of its own. Magic flew through the air, but not the kind that was taught at the school. The kind of magic that makes you feel alive and dead at the same time. It numbs and blinds your senses.  It makes everything in the world alright because its there. Magic that only the poetic and broken hearted can truly experience. Mother Nature weaving her spell through the fabric of the world. ****

Hermione Granger sat on her bed and wistfully stared out the window. It had been a long year and many things had happened. Now it was all over, and not just the year but Hogwarts. Never again would Hermione sleep in the bed she had become so fond of, eat in the enchanted halls or partake in lessons in magic. It was the end of a great era and one she swore never to forget. Everything around her seemed to be cloaked in memories and a sad smile trailed across her face. Would it ever be the same? She doubted it somehow. From now on it would be harder and more challenging. Fate would pluck her from the masses and send her on a new journey. What worried her most is that she didn't know what was to come and had no map for the road ahead. 

Gracefully standing up she paced closer to the window and looked down into the grounds. A large party of people seemed to be gathering at the main doors, making a lot of fuss as large trunks were heaved out into the cold. Parents busied themselves fixing their sons or daughters attire, much to their disgust, and the mood seemed jolly. The students leaving were both happy and sad to be leaving. They were happy that things like a surprise Potions test with Snape would never happen again. They were happy that they could now officially sleep until noon and not have a care in the world. They were happy that the years at Hogwarts were now over and they had a new life to start. Their reasons to be sad about the departure seemed to be almost unanimous. No longer would they have the companionship that so many of them now had. Friends, though saying they would owl every day, would probably lose touch. Overall it would be something they would never again be able to experience.

As the soft light from a candle flickered across her face she smiled slightly. For her the last year had seen a lot of things. One thing she had learnt was that appearances could be deceiving. A boy she had hated for 90% of her time at Hogwarts was now the boy she loved. He had shown her that life may not be simple but it didn't always have to be so complicated. Also that excepting the unexpected didn't have to be difficult and that she should just let things be. Other things had happened too. She had discovered much to her delight that Ron understood. Explaining to him that she had fallen in love with someone else had been difficult and he didn't speak to her for the best bit of a week, but their friendship meant more then that and they were soon friends again. Obviously she had left out the part about the boy being Draco Malfoy, it didn't matter now anyway. Their contact was over permanently. It didn't mean the relationship was over though. Every night when she went to sleep she could still visualise that night with him. A mischievous grin teased her lips.

Relationships had changed a lot in the past year, she reflected deeply. Harry and Ginny had been a surprising couple, but once she had seen them together it all clicked. Ron had found solace in Lavender and they were now having a passionate affair whenever they found the time. In fact the only two people that seemed alone was herself and Draco. They had each other though on many more levels then the other relationships. Looking down at her hand, she eased her fingers to reveal the neatly folded parchment. It had been with her for almost an hour now and still she had not found the courage to open it. She knew exactly who it was from.

Letting her weight drop down onto the window sill ungracefully, she curled her legs up under herself. Then she neatly laid the parchment on her knee and watched it. She didn't expect it to do anything, but she was nervous about its contents. Biting her lip slightly she let her fingers flip open all the smooth folds. 

_My dearest Hermione,_

_The year has gone and I felt I should say my final goodbyes. When I thought about how to present this I could only think of a letter. Potty and Weasel would no doubt get uppity if I came to the Gryffindor Common room with what I want to say. Not that I would let them stop me though. Anyway, back to the point of this message._

_Do you remember what I once asked you? How do you fall in love? Well I think I finally have an answer for you. Love has eyes like hazelnuts that seem to pierce through the mask of fantasy. Love has a nose that turns up ever so slightly at the end. Love has hair that falls around its face like a tumbling waterfall. Love smells like all the flowers of the world bound together. Love has fingers that heal the wounds of the heart and bring life to the flesh of the dead. Love is always unexpected yet strangely familiar. Love has the graces of an angel and the body to match. Love has a name. That name is Hermione Granger. It may seem silly to you, but to me it is true. You are like an epiphany and I have finally come to realise that the world is something more then a place to be. It's a place to live._

_Father always told me that sentiments were weaknesses and he was completely right. For now though I shall allow myself the sweet surrender. My only hope is that once I'm gone you will forgive me for everything I will become. This has bothered me for some time now and I now know the answers. Please, my beautiful Hermione, will you not think of me as alive but dead. The man you love is dead with the last word of this letter. Do that one thing for me, my love. Do not think of me and don't let me hurt you. I love you and always will._

_Goodbye._

_Always yours,_

_Draco_

Carefully Hermione folded the parchment back up and stared back out the window. He was right and she knew it. The man she loved was gone and all that was left were the memories. A smile lit her face as she sighed softly. The end of an era indeed, she thought. 

A soft knocking came from her door and she turned her head to find Ginny's happy eyes meeting hers. Hermione stood silently and faced the door. 'Is it time to go?'

'Afraid so,' Ginny whispered with a hint of a tear ebbing at her eye.

'Already? Are you sure?' Hermione said with a look of deep sadness smothering her face.

Ginny nodded silently and smiled a small smile. A smile that reassured Hermione about the world. Whatever happened she would always have her friends and family. Hogwarts would never be forgotten. Rising slowly she crossed the bare room to where a candle burnt. Muttering a silent prayer for Draco she closed her eyes and blew it out. The room was plunged into darkness and the era was over. Only ghostly memories played round the rooms, re-enacting all the things that had happened in a continuous loop. 

Hermione walked out into the light of the corridor, only glancing back to see her true home for the last time. 'Goodbye.'

_…The window was hung on the wall like a picture frame, the picture constantly changing. The night had prevailed and the world lay asleep. Hearts had been given away and love ruled supreme. Broken shards of love lost lay discarded on the floor as a new life begun. Memories danced like forget-me-nots in a field of many._

_Yesterday was gone._

**Author's Note 2: There we go then. It's all over! If you still think I should write a sequel after this ending, leave it in your review and I'll make up my mind in the next week and post my decision up in here. Apart from that ****review! I'd love to know how you found my story. **

I would like to say some special thank you to **Clara Lou and ****Queen C who have supported me throughout. I would also like to say thank you to ****MoonTrail who has reviewed throughout and apparently enjoyed. Also ****everyone who reviewed and e-mailed me. **

Anyhow, **review!**


End file.
